


Accidental Fatherhood

by devo79



Series: Accidental fatherhood [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 29,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devo79/pseuds/devo79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joining the swim team had some side effects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh well isn’t that just great.?Just fucking great,” Xander mumbled as he threw the t-shirt in the hamper. And today of all days. When Mister Broody was coming for a visit. Not to mention that Spike was sleeping on Xander’s couch.

Yeah sure, he knew it would happen eventually. It did every two months or so but still…it just wasn’t fair. He started to poke around in the bathroom closet. Somewhere…he had to have some left over from last time. Oh yeah! Good…and some tape?

“Tape tape tape” Xander pulled a few things out of the closet searching for the tape. Finally, after almost panicking, he found it behind a box of tissue paper. The scissors were found in the mess by the sink and Xander started getting things ready.

He picked up the box of pads “Tampax,” Xander said in an high-pitched girly voice “Made to go unnoticed!” He took out one of the pads. And how embarrassing had it been to buy those? “And the biggest freaking pads ever made by mankind.”

He placed the pad over the…um…yeah he didn’t really know what to call it…The hole? That sounded like a really lame sci-fi flick from the 60’s. Or maybe a gay porn one. Was there such a thing as lame gay sci-fi porn flicks from the 60‘s?

The tape came next, making sure the pad stayed put and didn’t slide off. He cut a few more pieces of tape off the massive roll and stuck them to the pad and his skin. Just to be sure. He put a clean t-shirt on and looked in the mirror above the sink. Nope, he was pretty sure nobody would notice it. He let his hand run down his left side stopping just under his ribs. As long as none of the girls tried to hug him he’d be okay.

Xander looked in the mirror again and said “Yep. You people just move along nothing weird here. No sir. No unlicensed bodily openings here.” He closed his eyes. Man, did he hate coach Marin. Sure the guy was dead but that didn’t really matter.

Xander was pretty sure there was a universal rule that stated that it was okay to hate the person responsible for giving you an unnatural, not to mention unwanted, new orifice.

Too bad the bastard had gotten himself eaten. Xander wouldn’t have minded kicking the jerk's ass.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Well well well. Wasn’t that a treat. Spike smirked when Xander came out of the bathroom. The whelp smelled all sorts of nice. Pheromones coming off him in waves. There would be plenty of demons to fight when they went out patrolling tonight.

Spike had never been able to figure out why the boy would smell so damn good every few months. Bloody attractive. If they could bottle that scent they’d make millions on the demon market.

And Peaches was coming to Sunnyhell today. Spike sniggered. He was going to have so much fun watching his Sire brooding over the boy and his scent.


	2. Chapter 2

If Angel kept staring at him, Xander would start screaming. In a very manly way of course. Captain Hair Gel had his eyes glued to him all the freaking time and it was starting to get on Xander’s nerves. After the first three minutes Xander had hurried out to the bathroom to look in the mirror. Maybe he had egg or something on his face. He didn’t. Which only left one other explanation.

Angel knew. Well okay he didn’t really know but he knew like the demons that would attack Xander every time he had his…Okay yeah he could think it…Every time he had his…Oh God… period. Xander sighed.

Yeah what a manly man he was.

\-----------------------------------------------

Spike smirked. Angel had noticed all right. The broody git hadn’t taken his eyes of Xander since walking into the Magic Box. Xander seemed pretty flustered as well. Spike was going to enjoy watching this.

Oh and Xander seemed to be off to the loo again. Whelp had to have the world’s smallest bladder.

\---------------------------------------------

“Um…gotta go,” Xander said and pointed back at the bathroom “Too many fizzy drinks.”

“Isn’t that the fourth time since we came here?” Willow asked Tara as they watched Xander disappear.

Tara nodded and stammered “H-he didn’t drink any f-f-fizzy drinks. Only coffee.”

\-----------------------------------------------

Wasn’t that just great? A wet spot on his t-shirt! Xander pulled the shirt over his head and let it fall to the floor. The pad was soaked through. “Oh lucky me,” Xander mumbled and found a new one in his pocket. Thank God for baggy pants with big pockets.

The roll of tape was fished out of another pocket and Xander slowly removed the pad from his…um… unmentionable…The bluish fluid ran down his side and he dried it off with a piece of toilet paper. The used pad was flushed out and the new pad positioned and securely taped on.

He’d already changed the pad four times since waking up. He’d have to buy new ones soon.

\-----------------------------------------

“Can’t find ya mouth?” Spike sniggered.

“What?” Xander looked perplexed. What was the Bleached Idiot jabbering about now?

“Spot on ya shirt,” Spike said and prodded Xander’s left side. Xander yelped and Spike frowned.

\----------------------------------------

Okay so he was patrolling. Yep nothing out of the ordinary there. He practically did it every night.

So what if Angel had decided that Xander needed someone to watch his back? So what if Angel had threatened to punch Spike’s lights out if he didn’t fuck off and patrolled with Wesley? So what if Angel kept pulling Xander closer and kept snarling at every shadow?

No nothing out of the ordinary here.

\-----------------------------------------------

Angel marvelled at the amazing scent oozing from the boy’s skin. That scent basically screamed out: Come fuck me! No wonder Spike had been disappointed when Angel teamed up with the kid.

Not to mention the amount of demons that kept attacking him. Spike would have revelled in the pure magnitude of violence.

They had just killed a large grey demon with spikes protruding from its skin. The huge demon had kept coming at them despite being mortally wounded. It concentrated its attacks on Angel until Xander finally managed to kill it with his axe.

“Well done, Xander.” Angel said “I think…” the vampire’s eyes grew wide and Angel stumbled a few steps. Xander caught him before he fell down.

“Angel…What?” Xander saw the small arrow sticking out of Angel’s neck “What the fu…”

A sudden pain made Xander look down. An arrow similar to the one in Angel’s neck was embedded in Xander’s thigh. He slumped forward ending up sprawled over Angel.


	3. Chapter 3

“Ow,” Xander moaned and slowly flopped over on his back. His arm hit something that went “mmph”.

Xander opened his eyes and looked up at the stars. Why was he looking at the stars? It wasn’t Christmas so he wasn’t camping in his parents’ backyard. Not to mention the fact that he had his own apartment now so there was no need for him to go camping on Christmas eve.

“Mmph.”

Xander slowly turned his head to look at whatever was making the sound.

Angel.

Angel?

Xander’s eyes trailed down to his own hand.

“Oh fuck!” Xander gasped and pulled his hand away. It had no business getting touchy-feely with Deadboy’s crotch. He flapped the hand around as if attempting to get rid of something nasty.

“X-Xander?” Angel asked and sat up. He looked a little groggy and his hair was sticking up in weird spikes at the back of his head. Despite everything Xander just couldn’t help sniggering.

Angel looked confused. He got up and scanned the cemetery then shifted his attention back to Xander. “Why are you down there?” the vampire asked and waved his hand at Xander.

“I think we got shot…um…I remember you getting shot,” Xander mumbled as he slowly got to his feet. Damn he was dizzy. Angel must have noticed. He reached out to steady Xander. “Stupid wobbly legs,” Xander said and looked at Angel. “Right there,” Xander poked the vampire’s neck.

“Hey! What?” Angel rubbed his neck where Xander had poked it.

“Shot,” Xander explained “Right there,” he gave it another poke to emphasise his point.

“Stop that. What the hell are you talking about anyway?” Angel grumbled.

Xander rolled his eyes and pointed at Angel’s neck and then his own thigh. “We. Got. Shot.” he said slowly hoping Deadboy would get it this time.

“Oh? Yeah?” Angel looked at his watch “Well it’s only been…20 minutes so whoever shot us must have been scared off.”

“Feels like longer,” Xander said poking at the sore spot on his thigh “And where’s everyone else?”

“Maybe they went back to the shop?” Angel said and studied the boy. Something was missing he just didn’t know what. He moved closer and started sniffing the air. Xander smelled normal…which was odd. No come-fuck-me-smell. It was gone. Angel moved even closer.

“Um…Angel…there’s this thing called personal space,” Xander said and stepped away from the vampire.

\--------------------------------------------------------

They were entering the Magic Box.

“I’m just saying,” Xander repeated for the umpteenth time “You have like super hearing and you didn’t…”

“Xander?!” Willow squealed.

“Um yes. That’s my name. And you’re Willow,” Xander said and looked at Willow. The girl got excited way too easily.

“Xander!”

“Yeah…I think we’ve established that,” Xander said and nodded toward Angel “And that’s Angel.”

“Angel!” Willow clapped her hands.

“Is she high or something?” Angel whispered to Xander.

“Xander!” Buffy stormed into the shop from the backroom. “Angel!”

“Okay, this is getting weird.” Xander mumbled.

\-----------------------------------------------

“What do you mean we’ve been gone for a week?” Angel asked patiently. Xander was staring at everybody as if they’d all lost their minds.

“You...” Giles began “That is you and Xander disappeared last week while patrolling.” Angel looked at Xander. The boy just shrugged. “Naturally we looked for you every night and day…”

“But you guys were just gone,” Gunn interrupted “Cordy had a vision about some girl getting attacked back in LA so we went and took care of that,” Wesley nodded in agreement “Then we came right back here.”

“A week?” Xander mumbled “But…hey your watch” Xander pointed at Angel “You said we’d been out like 20 minutes, right?” Angel nodded.

“Well yes…um…20 minutes a week ago,” Giles explained.

\----------------------------------------------

“Maybe we should check them out?” Buffy said “Make sure they haven’t been hurt…anywhere,” she let her eyes wander over Angel’s body. Xander looked frightened.

“No seriously, Buffy. No need!” he said, unconsciously putting his hand over his left side, drawing Spike’s attention to it.

“But…” Buffy began.

“I’m sure they can handle that by themselves. Surely,” Giles said to a pouting Buffy.

“Yeah. Well Watcher maybe we should make sure an’ all,” Spike said, his eyes lingering on Xander “Think maybe Wesley should help Angel an’ I’d help Xander.”

“Um…well,” Giles said uncertainly.

“Great, mate!” Spike said and started dragging Xander with him.

\-------------------------------------------------

Spike watched as Xander tried to become part of the bathroom wall. The Magic Box had a small bathroom with a tiny shower stall. Buffy usually use it after one of her training sessions. But right now the whelp was pressing his back against the wall. His eyes wide.

“Right,” Spike said causing Xander to flinch slightly “Clothes off.”

“W-what?” Xander gasped moving impossibly closer to the wall. Spike smirked.

“Ain’t easy ta check ya out, pet” Spike said leering at the boy “With all that horrid orange stuff obscuring the view.”

“Hey this t-shirt is…um…Check me out?” Spike just nodded and pointed to Xander’s pants. Xander sighed and the pants hit the floor. Spike laughed.

“SpongeBob?” the blond vamp asked as he sniggered.

“What ever!” Xander huffed “Look we’re not here so you can laugh at my boxer shorts. Just check my legs.” Spike prodded Xander’s thigh but finally just stepped back. Xander pulled his pants back on.

Spike nodded “Take the rest of ya kit off.” 

Xander sighed and slowly turned around so he was facing the wall. At a snail’s pace he grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and took it off. A few deep breaths. He slowly turned around head down. Spike walked closer.

\------------------------------------------

Oh God! Oh God! Spike was going to see it. There was no way around it. Spike would see and he would gloat and tell everybody about Xander Bloody Harris having…

“Looks okay,” Spike said disappointedly. Xander’s head snapped up. Looks okay?

Spike left the bathroom and Xander hurried over and locked the door. He stood in front of the mirror eyes wide as he looked at…nothing.

It was gone.

If he looked real close he could see a small…well it looked like a scar. Thin pale. Like an old scar.

What the fuck!


	4. Chapter 4

Three days and they still hadn’t found out what was going on. Xander and Angel both seemed fine and no matter how hard they tried they just couldn’t remember anything about the missing week. 

Xander sighed. He would have liked to tell someone about the change but that would require him to tell them about everything else. And he really didn’t feel like doing that.

Xander opened the fridge. Again. He’d been up four hours and had already eaten three times. It was like his stomach was a bottomless hole. There wasn’t really anything tempting in the fridge. He found something in a bowl. Whatever it used to be…maybe fruit or cheese?…it was now a lump of green fungus-y goodness. Xander threw it out.

\---------------------------------------------

Angel was staring again. What the hell was wrong with the Souled Avenger anyway? He had acted weird the night they had disappeared and he was definitely acting weird now. Sitting too damn close for starters and growling at Spike every time Blondy looked in Xander’s direction. The weirdest thing was how surprised Angel would look every time the vamp became aware of his own behaviour.

As if he had no self-control.

\--------------------------------------------

“Will you stop with the goddamn growling already!” Xander huffed. Angel was walking beside him and growled at everyone they met.

“Demons,” Angel said and looked slightly puzzled.

“Right. So the little old lady walking her ugly pug was a demon?” Xander asked.

“Um…well no,” Angel looked back at the old lady he had just scared half to death.

“And the pregnant woman? The one waddling to her car a few minutes ago?” Xander persisted. Angel looked a little ashamed. “Well?” Xander asked.

“She could be a demon,” Angel retorted.

“What? The evil priestess of The Hideous and Soulless Muumuuus?”

“Well…” Angel looked away. Xander stopped and put a hand on the vampire’s shoulder.

“Look man,” Xander said “I don’t know what the hell is going on with you, okay? But you need to back off. Go spend time with Buffy or Cordy or hell even Wesley.” 

Angel nodded as he felt the warmth from Xander’s hand seep into his shoulder.

\---------------------------------------------

Two Triple Whoppers with cheese, one Spicy Chick’N Crisp sandwich, french fries, a Hershey’s Chocolate Lowfat Milk - because there was no reason to be a total pig - and one Hershey’s Sundae Pie. And Xander was still feeling peckish.

\--------------------------------------------

Angel looked over at Xander. The boy was sitting next to Spike and the two of them were laughing. Angel noticed how comfortable the boy and the blond vampire seemed to be with each other and he couldn’t help growling. Spike looked up at Angel and the insolent childe had the nerve to smirk at him.

Angel felt a strange urge to be constantly close to Xander. It wasn’t the boy’s scent because that changed at some point during the week they had lost. And yet Angel still felt…a need…to be near him. Xander was like a drug and every minute Angel was separated from him the need to seek the boy out, to spend time with him, grew stronger.

\---------------------------------------------

They had researched for a week and a half now. They still had no idea who or what had attacked and kidnapped Xander and Angel. Or why. Giles and Wesley decided to continue their research but there was really no reason for the LA Crew to stay in Sunnydale. Angel kept coming up with new approaches, new things to check out, new demons to pummel in search of answers but eventually even the vampire had to admit they were getting nowhere.

\------------------------------------------------

Spike was leaning against the wall of the alley behind the Magic Box. Whatever the whelp had been hiding from his friends…whatever had made Xander a nervous wreck around the time Angel and his crew arrived in Sunnydale…was gone now or at least changed. The mind-blowing scent was gone. Usually it lingered around the boy for at least a week or more but this time…

“Spike?” the blond vampire turned and saw Angel walk into the alley.

“Poof?!” Spike grinned. Angel groaned but didn’t comment on the hated nickname. The older vampire and his crew were finally leaving Sunnydale. The Scoobies were milling around inside the Magic Box saying goodbye to the Poof’s humans.

“I need…” Angel began “I need a favour,” Spike looked a little stunned. “I need you to keep an eye on Xander,” Spike snorted but promptly shut up when the taller vampire grabbed onto Spike’s arm “Keep him safe on patrols,” Angel said, not removing his hand from the blond vampire’s arm.

“What the bloody hell would I go an’ do that for?” Spike snarled and tried to pull away but the big damn oaf had always been stronger.

“Spike,” Angel’s tone of voice made Spike pay attention and stop struggling. The two vampires could faintly hear the humans talk. The sound drifting through the walls.

“Spike…" Angel repeated. Then he sighed and said “Childe...please. Just keep an eye on things. Call me if anything happens,” Spike nodded completely dumbstruck by his Sire’s plea.

“Thanks,” Angel said and walked back to the store.

\--------------------------------------------------

Angel felt restless. Even after three months he felt the need to be near the boy. He tried to distract himself with work but every time Angel ended up alone his thoughts seemed to commit mutiny. What was Xander doing? Was he seeing someone? Was he happy? Was the boy safe?

Cordy kept telling him to stop brooding.

Angel sighed and tapped his pen against the desk. Tap-tap-tap. It wasn’t even like he really knew Xander. Tap-tap-tap. Xander didn’t even like him. Tap-tap-tap. And the thought of Spike spending time with the boy was driving Angel crazy. Tap-tap-ring-ring.

Angel turned in the chair and looked at the phone as if he’d never seen one before.

Ring-ring-ring.

The vampire sighed deeply and reached out for the phone.

“Yes. Angel Investigations. We…um…help the helpless,” Angel hated that stupid motto.

“Ain’t bloody helpless, mate!” a familiar voice snarled.

“Spike?” Angel asked confused.

“He’s leaving Sunnyhell,” the sound of cars passing by in the background “Going to LA, he says.”

“Xander?” Angel grabbed a piece of paper in case he’d need to write something down. “Why?”

“Whelp says he’s got a job in construction there. Didn’t said much else.” Angel nodded and wrote down the words Xander and construction.

“When is he arriving?” Angel asked.

“Next week,” Spike answered “And Angel?” he continued.

“Yes?”

“He’s been acting strange…” Angel didn’t answer “Well…stranger.” Spike admitted.

“What do you mean, Spike?” Angel suddenly felt a little colder.

“He’s eating constantly,” Spike sniggered “But he ain’t putting on any weight. And he’s dizzy. Whelp thinks I haven’t noticed but I have.”

“Is he sick?” Angel snapped the pen accidentally.

“Naw...never seen him look better or happier…he’s almost glowing.”


	5. Chapter 5

“This is bloody ridiculous!” Spike mumbled and looked at Angel.

“Shhhh,” Angel hissed.

“Whot? It ain’t like he can hear us. Human remember?” Spike said and tried to get more comfortable on the roof of the building. Angel had insisted that they go check things out. The two vampires had a great view. Sitting on the roof of the building opposite Xander’s apartment block, they could look directly into the boy’s living room.

“Here he comes," Angel whispered making Spike roll his eyes.

“And what’s Wonder Git doing then?” the blond vampire snarled. He could be out drinking right now or killing things or shagging. Fuck! He could be doing all those things. Not at the same time of course… but then again maybe if he…

“He’s unpacking his groceries,” Angel interrupted Spike’s thoughts “He bought…”

“Who the hell cares wha’ he bought?!” Spike groaned and sat down next to Angel.

“What does he do with all that food?” Angel asked “He goes out and buys groceries every day,” the older vampire frowned “You don’t think he’s living with someone, do you?”

“Yeah, Peaches. He’s living with the Invisible Man,” Spike scoffed “We haven’t bloody well seen anybody! Stupid git!”

\-----------------------------------------------------

Xander was humming. He started unpacking his groceries. Milk, cheese, eggs, chocolate milk, chocolate bars, Twinkies, apples, raw meat, frozen pizza. He was very happy that he’d found a well paying job almost the second he’d arrived in LA.

The apartment was liveable - barely - and cheap. He needed to save up as much money as he could the next few months. Xander sighed when he suddenly felt a little nauseous. He staggered over to the nearest chair and sat down.

\-----------------------------------------------------

“What happened?” Angel gasped.

“Oh for fucks sake!” Spike huffed “He sat down!”

“You think he’s okay?” the dark-haired vamp worried.

“Oi, here’s an idea. Why don’t ya go ask him?” Spike was losing his patience.

“I can’t do that,” Angel shook his head “That would seem strange.”

“And stalking the poor git doesn’t?”

\-----------------------------------------------------

Xander was standing in front of his bathroom mirror. His hand hovered over his belly. He still hadn’t gained any weight which, considering the amount of food he stuffed down his throat, was very surprising.

Strange to think that something lived in there. He still didn’t understand how he’d known. About the baby. He just knew. It wasn’t like getting hit by lightning. He hadn’t been standing at the construction site and suddenly felt pregnant. It wasn’t like that. No fairy godmother had spread her sparkly glitter over his head and announced it to the world. No archangel with a trumpet. Or was that a harp? Could you announce something with a harp?

No, he’d just been aware that something was different. That he was different. And it hadn’t been before waking up one morning…waking up and feeling it - the baby - move…that he’d known for sure.

At first he wanted to tell Willow. But he knew that she would tell Buffy and if Buffy knew…Not to mention that if his calculations were right the conception had occurred around the time he and Angel disappeared. Also he hadn’t actually had sex in ages so it narrowed things down.

So he’d kept it to himself. And he’d been oddly happy. He had this feeling of importance. Him. The Zeppo. There was no way in hell he would give that up.

\-----------------------------------------------------

“Well good morning to you too, Cranky Vamp!“ Cordy said as Angel stamped into the kitchen.

“Morning,” the cranky vampire mumbled and started heating up some blood.

“And what’s got you in such a great mood today?” Cordy asked and looked over at her boss.

“I do believe he's upset about having to go to Lorne for help. It’s the singing,” Wesley smirked from behind the newspaper he was reading.

Angel nodded. That sounded like a likely reason. He couldn’t really tell them the truth. Couldn’t tell them that the reason for his bad mood was that they’d been busy. So busy this past month that he hadn’t had time to stalk Xander Harris.

\---------------------------------------------------

Xander smiled at Mrs Chan. The old woman smiled back and nodded to the customer she was helping.

“Yes. Xander here can help you with that, I’m sure.” Mrs Chan turned and spoke to Xander “Mr Couldran needs some help finding the ingredients for this health spell,” she handed Xander a piece of paper. The old woman walked over to another customer.

“Sure,” Xander said and looked at the list “Well I’m afraid we don’t have any quizanlac scales right now…sold out…um…but I could order some for you,” Mr Couldran seemed disappointed but eventually nodded.

Xander noticed the man’s disappointment and said “If you need a health booster that’ll keep you running until we get the quizanlac home we do have Mrs Chan’s tonic. I’ve heard it does wonders.”

“How long until you can restock the scales?” the little man asked.

“Well normally it’d take a week or so but I could probably pull a few strings and get it here by Wednesday,” Xander replied and found the other ingredients and started packing them.

“Thank you,” Mr Couldran said and nodded “I would be very grateful if you’d do that.”

“No problem,” Xander said, handed the man his purchase and walked him to the door.

As Xander opened it Mr Couldran took Xander’s hand and said “Bless you,” The little man placed his wrinkled hand on Xander’s flat stomach “and yours.”

\------------------------------------------------------

It was raining. If Angel was honest he had no reason what so ever for keeping an eye on Xander. Especially on a night like tonight. It was obvious that the boy would stay at home and probably watch TV, eat and then fall asleep on the couch. He did that almost every night Angel watched him.

“You know, buddy” Angel heard Xander say “That Mr Couldran was really nice.” Who was the boy talking to? “And I really like working for Mrs Chan. She’s funny and maybe…just a little crazy,” Xander seemed to be looking at something on the floor “She makes me feel safe.” 

Angel couldn’t see anything below Xander’s waist. If the building Angel was standing on had been just a little taller than Xander’s…The boy sat down on the couch. 

“I oughta call Willow. Tell her how things are going. Make sure she doesn’t feel the need to come visit.”

\--------------------------------------------------------

“Hey Willow!” Xander couldn’t help smiling when his best friend squealed “Calm down, Will.” he laughed “No just wanted to hear your beautiful voice…everything is fine here in LA…What? No. No demons. Ha! As if…I’m staying as far away from dark alleys and shady people as possible.”

Xander started munching on a Twinkie “…um wha’s at…“ he mumbled “I mean what’s that? Yeah still working on that project near the park…it’s easy work. It’s almost finished. Well, the foreman asked if I’d be interested in working on renovating…um…this…um…building. No I do know what it is. Seriously it sounded like fun. What about you?”

Xander leant back and let Willow’s babble wash over him. All he needed to do was convince her that he was fine. That he wasn’t lonely. And for that purpose he’d invented a couple of dates. Told her about the pretend dates and how he’d liked this girl called Angie. 

Angie was the neighbour’s mutt but in Xander’s stories she was the beautiful blond neighbour. In reality Angie’s owner was a six foot three bodybuilder who growled at Xander if he didn’t get out of the giant’s way fast enough in the hallway.

“What?” Xander sat up straight “Visit?” he fought down the panic in his voice “No I..I..don’t really have time. Why?…um…why?” He had to climb Kilimanjaro? No, too far away. He had cancer? No, definitely not. She’d come running to hold his hand. He had to find the cure for cancer? Kinda unlikely.

“Um…b-because I’m gonna work in-in-in this bar every night starting Monday. What? Yeah, I need the extra cash. The rent is…Yeah well living in LA is a little more expensive than living in Sunnydale. No really I-I’ll call you the second I have some vacation coming up. Yeah that would be great. Oh I almost forgot I have this thing tonight…What thing?…um…a date…oh yeah with Angie. Gotta go! Tell everybody I said hi. Bye!” Xander slammed the phone down. He really needed to get his lies straight. He’d almost blown it.

\--------------------------------------------------

“Angie?” Angel muttered to himself as he walked back to the Hyperion. “Fucking Angie!” he growled. Tomorrow he’d go take a look at the construction site. Make sure Xander was safe working there. Angel needed to find out where the bar the boy had talked about was. And he would make a background check on this Angie woman as well.

“Fucking Angie.”


	6. Chapter 6

“That is just wrong in a very fucking wrong way of wrongness,” Xander said looking at the contents of the blender. He sighed deeply and then put two Twinkies in the blender. The Twinkies made a plop sound when they landed on the mixture of raw meat and chocolate milk.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this. Wrong. Wrong I tell ya,” he muttered and turned the blender on. Xander watched as the meat and Twinkies merged with the chocolate milk and became a really disgusting rosy lumpy cocktail.

With his face scrunched up, he pored the liquid into the biggest glass he had and just looked at it. He put his hand on his stomach and said “The things I do out of love,” Then he started drinking the vile concoction. He finished it and put the glass down on the kitchen counter.

“Well that tasted disturbingly good.”

\-------------------------------------------

Angel grumbled. He’d had some very distressing dreams lately. Dreams about his Sire. Dreams about Darla. And what he was seeing right now really didn’t make him feel any better.

The construction site was a school. There were no plans of building something else there in stead of the school. He had checked. The school wasn’t renovating. And that left only one conclusion:

Xander was lying.

\-------------------------------------------

“Says here that you’re suppose to grow…wow…that is…um…quite a lot of growage,” Xander looked at the pictures in the book and then down at his belly. He still had a flat stomach. If he didn’t know better…

He started turning the pages of the book.“1000 Questions About Your Pregnancy.” Xander read the title of the book. “Too bad they didn’t have 1000 Questions About Your Male Pregnancy Brought Forth by Amnesia,” Xander muttered and sat down on the couch.

It wasn’t because he was freaking. Really he wasn’t.

No, really.

It was more because he didn’t have any points of reference. He couldn’t call his Mom and ask her about any of this stuff. Not even if she was more or less sober. There’d been a wall chart included in the book and Xander had put it on his bedroom door. It was filled with month-by-month information and advice. If you were a woman.

Because Xander’s breasts weren’t sore or swollen. Thank God. And if he developed breasts he’d jump in front of a truck. He didn’t have stretch marks either. Which was of the good.

But according to the book and the wall chart the baby was suppose to be growing pretty much non-stop now. It worried him. What if the baby wasn’t growing like it was suppose to do?

“Think we might have to ask Mrs. Chan for help, Tadpole.” Xander said rubbing his belly “Find out what you’re doing in there. Make sure you’re okay.”

\--------------------------------------------

“You want me to what?” Gunn asked.

“I want you to follow Xander Harris around for a day or two,” Angel repeated his earlier request.

“Why?” Gunn kinda liked Xander when he’d met him in Sunnydale. The kid seemed all right.

“Just…” Angel sighed. The vamp had done that a lot lately, Gunn thought. “He might be in trouble…just follow him around. Find out where he works,” Gunn kept staring at him “Please,” Angel finished.

\------------------------------------------------

Gunn watched as Xander left his apartment building. The street fighter made sure Xander didn’t notice him and kept following the young man as he walked thru the city. Xander stopped by a burger joint, Came out with an overstuffed bag.

Gunn trailed along when Xander entered a small park. He ate two burgers and three sundaes with caramel sauce. Xander made sure that he had all the wrappings and the small plastic cups and threw them in the garbage can.

Xander window-shopped for an hour or so. Gunn was puzzled. Why was the guy so interested in baby booties, baby carriages and tiny baby clothes? The street fighter was completely gob smacked when the younger man entered one of the shops.

Pretending to be interested in the scary breast pump, Pump while you do your laundry the sign merrily announced, Gunn observed Xander pick out a pair of green booties with small white bunnies on them. One of the salesclerks came over and started talking. Xander was laughing and once in a while he’d absentmindedly rub his stomach. It had to be all that junk food.

\-------------------------------------------------

Xander was in a great mood when he walked out of Baby Heaven. The saleswoman had been really helpful. She’d helped him pick out the cutest pair of booties he’d ever seen and shown him a few other things he’d have to buy soon.

His stomach rumbled. Man was he hungry!

\-------------------------------------------------

It was amazing how much this guy could eat. Honestly. Where the hell did it all go?

Gunn groaned when he had to wait outside another fast food joint. It was the third freaking time in the last two and a half hours.

\-----------------------------------------------

Well those two sandwiches and the muffin should keep him going for at least an hour or maybe even two. Xander looked at his watch. He’d have to hurry if he didn’t want to be late for work.

\----------------------------------------------

美人鱼 

the sign, over the small shop Xander had just entered, said. Maybe he was hungry again? Gunn waited around for a long time but Xander didn’t come out.

Gunn found his cell phone and called Angel.

 

\-------------------------------------------- 

Finally the onslaught of customers seemed to dwindle down to a few browsers. Xander figured now would be the best time to ask Mrs. Chan for some advise and help.

“Mrs. Chan?” Xander said as he walked into her little office. The small woman was sitting at the old mahogany desk drinking her tea. Even though she was old, and Xander had always had the feeling that she was as old as time itself, she always seemed to have a mischievous glint in her dark brown eyes.

“Yes, Xander?” she smiled at him.

“Um I was thinking…that is if you’re not too busy…that…um…” Xander sighed and sat down in the chair opposite Mrs. Chan’s.

“You worry,” the little old woman announced. Xander nodded.

“You don’t need to worry, Xander.” she said and looked at the distraught young man.

“But what if?” Xander whispered “What if?”

“You want to know if your baby is safe?” she asked as she sipped her tea.

“Yes, I’ve been reading this book on pregnancy…” Xander was interrupted by a scoffing Mrs. Chan.

“Books!” she huffed “You can not become a good parent by reading books, child.” she slowly got up and walked around her desk. She stopped in front of Xander and looked down at him “Books can be useful but sometimes they make us question things unnecessarily,” she touched Xander’s cheek.

“But the book said that I should be gaining weight…That the baby…” Xander said.

“Do not always trust what you read in books Xander. You are unique. There has never been someone like you before. Never.” Xander closed his eyes and listened “I can see your aura, child. And yours is beautiful. Your baby is healthy. Don’t worry.”

\----------------------------------------------

“He just ate a lot…we’re talking freakish amounts here…” Gunn reported “What? No man I don’t think he saw me. Give me some credit. Yeah. Yeah. He just walked around and every hour or so he’d eat…What? You want to know what he ate!” Gunn looked at his cell phone in disbelief.

“Yes, I’m still here. Okay. Junk food. Burgers and stuff. He went into this baby shop…um Baby Hell or something…No, Angel! Not a baby from hell! It was just some shop selling stuff for babies. Yeah. Booties…I’m not making it up!…Oh and then he went to this Chinese shop. What it was called?…um,” Gunn scrunched his face up in deep thought “um squiggly line squiggly line house with a stick in it…No I don’t understand Chinese!”

Gunn gave Angel the address. He was just about to end the conversation when he remembered something “Oh and Angel. He has a rash. No I didn’t see it. On his stomach. I wouldn’t fucking know why! He just keeps scratching and rubbing at it.”

\----------------------------------------------

Angel listened to the old woman wax lyrically about the wondrous benefits of some tonic. The vampire had entered the shop after Xander had left it half an hour earlier. Angel had pretended to be really interested in a bottle of sun lotion for the last ten minutes while he waited for his chance to talk to the owner of the shop.

Finally the customer left and Angel approached the woman.

“Excuse me,” the vampire said.

“Yes? How can I help you, young man?” she said and squinted at him.

“I was wondering if you could tell me something about one of your employees.”

“I wouldn’t normally discuss them. Who?” she asked.

“Xander Harris.” Angel said an was about to ask more questions when the old woman gently pushed the vampire out of the door. Before the door closed behind him she said

“Me no understand English.”


	7. Chapter 7

Angel watched Xander move around in the small apartment. A month had gone by since his attempt to get information from Mrs. Chan. A month filled with confusion and anger.

Darla had showed up. First as a human and then as a vampire. Angel had done everything in his power to save her. Everything just wasn’t enough. In the end he’d been forced to stake her. Again. It hurt just as much, if not more, as the first time he‘d dusted his Sire.

Angel turned his attention to the human when the boy started singing. The vampire couldn’t help smiling. Xander really couldn’t sing.

\-------------------------------------------------

Xander had been reading the pregnancy books again. They all went on and on about how important it was for the baby to get use to its mother’s voice. At first he’d tried to have one-sided conversations about whatever struck his fancy. Why the neighbours were so loud. Why Twinkies were better than Ho-Hos. Why he was so not gonna eat raw meat with chocolate sauce ever again.

It got boring after the first week. Mostly because he didn’t have an exciding life to talk about. So he decided to try out singing. Just songs he remembered from his own childhood. Not that his mom and dad were the lullaby-singing kinda parents but his Grandma had loved to sing.

Xander started folding his laundry and sang. His voice breaking on the high notes.

”The other night, dear  
As I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms.  
When I awoke, dear  
I was mistaken  
And I hung my head and cried”

\-------------------------------------------------

 

Angel listened and winced at every high note.

”You are my sunshine  
My only sunshine  
You make me happy  
When skies are grey”

Angel decided not to let the poor guy suffer alone and sang along.

”You'll never know dear  
How much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away.”

Xander stopped singing and looked up with a puzzled expression on his face. The boy put the folded shirt on the coffee table and walked over to the windows.

”Oh shit,” Angel groaned and hid in the shadows. Xander scanned the roof of the building opposite his own squinting his eyes to see better.

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

”So I think we should go shopping,” Xander said to his stomach ”I made a list and everything,” he looked at the list and smiled ”We’ll need tiny shirts and cardigans…um…Mrs. Chan said we’d need cotton bodysuits,” Xander added a few more things to the ever growing list.

Xander snorted ”This is me assuming you’ll have arms and legs and two of each.” He wondered where demons bought baby clothes for their spawn. Maybe in Spawn R’ Us.

Xander smiled. ”Oh Food! Yeah. What’ll you eat I wonder? Some kind of formula? Tadpole formula? Where would I go to buy that?”

\------------------------------------------------

”What the hell is he going on about?” Spike asked Angel. They were both sitting on the roof, feet dangling over the edge. Angel just shrugged and didn’t stop listening to Xander babble.

”Think he has a pet? Maybe a dog or something. One of ’em little dogs…Chihuahua?” Spike muttered and kicked Angel’s foot a few times. Angel turned to looked at him. Spike just grinned.

\-----------------------------------------------

”I’m not paranoid,” Xander whispered as he lay in bed ”Really I’m not.” The feeling of being followed and watched had gotten worse. He could have sworn someone had been singing as well. Someone on the roof.

And Xander was almost sure someone, or something, had followed him tonight. Followed him all the way home. It was freaking him out. Half the time he was expecting horror movie music to start up and Jason in a hockey mask to jump out from the bedroom closet.

\------------------------------------------------

”I think he knows,” Angel said to Spike as they followed Xander home. Keeping him safe. They dusted a few fledges a few nights earlier and Angel had been pretty insistent that they were to follow the boy home every night.

”Should just tell him,” Spike nodded and looked at the taller vampire. Spike had once asked Angel why the older vampire followed the poor git around. Angel had just stared at Spike and opened his mouth as if an explanation was forming. But then Angel looked puzzled and said

”Because.”

\------------------------------------------------

Because he felt like something was missing. Because every time he felt the need for company he felt the need for Xander. Because his fingers itched whenever he thought about touching all that suntanned skin.

Because.

\-----------------------------------------------

”Everything looks fine, Xander.” Mrs. Chan said and helped Xander sit up. The couch in her office was small but it was the only place he could lay down while she examined him.

”Um…Do you…Do you know how long?” Xander asked the small woman.

”Hard to say, son.” she said patting his knee ”But not long now. Three or four weeks. I don’t think longer than that,” she handed him a cup of orange tea. Xander took it and sipped it.

”I think maybe someone is following me,” he said quietly, feeling like an idiot.

”Why do you think that?” Mrs. Chan asked looking up at the boy.

”It just feels as if…I don’t know…guess it’s just stupid,” Xander mumbled and finished his tea ”Thanks for…” he waved his hand around.

”You’re like family to me, Xander.” she said and touched his hand ”There’s no need to thank me,” She watched him nod and leave the small office. She hadn’t told him about the Souled One seeking him.

Where fate was concerned it was always best not to intervene.

\---------------------------------------------

Xander was reading the instructions on how to assemble the cradle he bought earlier that day. Despite the fact that he had worked in construction and despite the fact that he understood English, he still couldn’t figure it out.

The drawings didn’t look anything like the pieces of wood he had unpacked. The screws, nuts and bolts were a different size to those described in the instructions and the cradle generally looked more like a mini bar than a cradle.

Xander sighed and decided that he’d leave it ’til tomorrow. Maybe he could decipher the instructions better after a good nights sleep.

Xander bend over to pick up one of the larger pieces of the cradle when a sudden pain travelled thru his body. He dropped the piece of wood and staggered over to the couch but before he reached it he passed out.

\----------------------------------------------

”Xander!” Angel yelled and grabbed on to Spike’s arm.

”Oi!” the blond vampire protested but then looked over at Xander’s apartment. The whelp staggered around and then just passed out. ”What the bloody hell. He was fine a second ago.”

Angel jumped from the roof down to the fire escape and started running down it. He needed to get to Xander. Needed to help.

Angel could faintly hear Spike following him.


	8. Chapter 8

Xander had never experienced pain like this before. It filled his body, burned every synapse in his brain, blazed through his veins. He tried to breathe. Tried to focus but everything was a blur. Everything hurt.

Xander had never been this terrified in his entire life.

\---------------------------------------------

Angel ran down the fire escape. Through the front door to Xander’s apartment building. A terrifying moment of disorientation taking hold of him when he realized. He didn’t know which floor Xander lived on. Spike rushed by him.

“10th floor,” the blond vampire yelled as he flew up the stairs.

\------------------------------------------

Xander had a vague idea about someone…someone he was supposed to call. He curled up and gasped for air as the pain wrecked through him again.

Xander felt warm fluid run down his left side and over his stomach.

\--------------------------------------------

They ran down the hallway. Tracking the boy by scent only. Angel stopped outside apartment number 42. He started hammering on the door. Spike grabbed him by the shoulder and said

“Angel!” the older vampire pushed Spike’s hand away “ANGEL!”

“Fuck off, Spike!” Angel hissed “He needs my help.”

“He passed out, stupid git!” Spike pushed Angel against the door “He can’t open it!”

A fat man opened the door to apartment number 43 and said “Shut the fuck up! I’m trying to watch the fucking game!” He immediately slammed the door, locking it with all five locks, when two golden eyed demons turned their full attention on him and growled.

“Okay, Spike…okay,” Angel almost whispered and moved away from the door. Spike nodded and pushed against the door until the lock broke and the door opened with a startled squeak.

\-----------------------------------------

Angel put his hands against the barrier. All he could do was watch Xander’s shivering body.

Spike slammed his hand against the barrier and cursed.

\------------------------------------------

“…in, Xander…”

“…whelp…”

Xander was aware of voices floating in to the room on air thick and muffling. He tried to turn but his body wasn’t taking any orders. Mutiny. He fought his way out of unconsciousness. Concentrated on the voices.

\--------------------------------------------

“Xander please please invite us in,” Angel begged, his voice seeming frail.

Spike hunched down, his hands still pushing against the invisible barrier. “Xander, pet.” the blond vampire didn’t pay any attention to Angel’s snarling “Pet we can’t help ya if ya don’t invite us in.”

Xander curled up on the floor a small noise escaping his mouth. His back was turned to the two vampires. Angel’s hands impotently pushed against the barrier, breath hitching making Spike look up at the older vampire in surprise.

“Xander,” Angel said voice broken “Xander please.” The boy stirred. Slowly, impossibly slow, Xander turned over so he was resting with his back pressed against the cold carpeted floor.

His eyes blinking, small shallow breaths ghosting over his lips as if the pain was so strong that breathing had become a chore.

“Come…c-come in,” he whispered.

\------------------------------------------

In a burst of motion the two vampires ran through the door. Angel knelt by Xander. The vampire’s hands hovering over the boy’s face.

“Xander?” Spike said grabbing the blanket off the couch and moving closer to his Sire.

“Xander, please.” Angel murmured “What’s wrong?”

“Call…” Xander mumbled.

“Call? Xander who should we…” Angel’s voice trailed off and he looked down at his hand resting on the boys stomach. Xander’s grey t-shirt was drenched. Angel gently lifted the shirt away from the area. Xander’s flailing hand attempting to stop him.

“No,” the boy weakly said.

\----------------------------------------

Spike watched Angel lift the shirt. Watched the older vampire’s eyes widen in shock. As the shirt was removed it revealed…whatever it was it really wasn’t suppose to be there.

“What the hell?!” Angel’s voice filled the quiet room.

\------------------------------------------

Xander hissed and the pain increased. Angel and Spike helped him up and practically carried him to the bedroom. Spike swept the piles of clothes off the bed and helped Angel get the boy to lay down.

“Xander you have to tell us what to do?” Angel said.

“Ya talked about calling someone. Who, Xander? Who can we call?” Spike asked.

“C-chan…” Xander gasped. He reached out taking Angel’s hand squeezing it as the pain grew.

“Mrs. Chan?” Angel touched Xander’s cheek “From the shop?” Xander closed his eyes and nodded.

“Nu-number by the phone.” he pointed over at the phone on the nightstand.

\---------------------------------------------

Mrs. Chan picked up the phone.

“Yes?” she said “Yes I’m Mrs. Chan…How…Xander…is he all right?…OH!…Did the water break?…What?…No, I am not a plumber!…Is he in labor? Hello?! Hello?!”

Mrs. Chan looked at the phone and started packing a bag of things she would need.

\-------------------------------------------

“Spike! Spike! What did she say?” Angel asked franticly. The blond vamp just stood there. Mouth open, eyes wide.

“Spike!” Angel hissed as Xander’s grip on the vampire’s hand grew stronger.

“Um…I think we’re in over our heads here, Peaches.” Spike said eyes locked on Xander.

“What. Did. She. Say?” Angel wanted to get up and strangle his childe but that would mean leaving Xander so the vampire just growled at him.

“Maybe she’s crazy,” Spike said hopefully. Xander moaned. “And maybe she’s not,” Spike ran a hand through his bleached hair.

“Angel...Angel,” Xander shivered and looked down at his stomach. “Is she on the way? Did you call her?” he whispered. Angel just nodded, his attention on the ripples going through Xander’s stomach.

“Spike? What did she say?” Angel asked again.

“She asked if he was in…if…um…if he was in labor?” Spike stuttered. Angel looked at him as if the younger vampire had lost his mind. Spike continued “And with the way things are looking…” he said pointing at Xander “I think she might be telling the truth.”

Angel turned and saw Xander’s hands hovering over the…wound. It seemed to have dilated. Something was pushing against it. The two vampires just stood there. Astonished.

“She was suppose to be here,” Xander said his face contorting in pain “It’s too early…she said at least three or f-f-four weeks…it hasn’t even been a week yet,” Xander closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

“Call her again!” Angel demanded in a shaky voice. Spike picked the phone up and dialled Mrs. Chan’s number again.

Angel touched Xander’s forehead and smiled as Xander opened his eyes. “Hey,” Angel said feebly. Xander smiled back.

\---------------------------------------------------

Spike kept redialling the number again and again. He was starting to panic. A feeling he wasn’t comfortable with. He hated being powerless.

“Come on!” he muttered as he stood there listening to Xander’s hard breathing and Angel’s stuttered reassurances “Come on! Pick up pickuppickuppickup.”

“Fuck Angel! She’s not picking up the bloody phone…maybe I should call Willo…” Spike stopped as he turned and saw Angel wide-eyed holding something in his hands.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Angel’s fingers gently curved around the infant’s head. A small scrunched up face. Tiny tiny fingers wrapping around Angel’s thumb. Angel just looked and looked. The infant was quiet. Wasn’t the baby suppose to scream?

“Holy buggering fucking bloody Hell!” Spike said as he dropped the phone on the floor.

“Angel?” Xander's voice was small and tired.

Angel shifted on the bed and held up the baby so Xander could see it. Xander reached out with shaking fingers, letting them trail over brown wisps of hair.

“What is it?” Spike asked amazed.

“A baby,” Angel smiled at his childe like an idiot.

“Yeah,” Spike said softly “What kind?”

“Um…” Angel looked at the baby a wide grin splitting his face “A boy.”

“Xander,” Angel said turning to look at him “It’s…Xander?”

Spike moved closer to the bed. The smell hit the vampire like a ton of bricks.

“He’s bleeding!”


	9. Chapter 9

The sight that met Mrs. Chan when she entered Xander’s apartment made her blood run cold. A blond vampire…yes she sensed that immediately…looking shocked and a little panicky holding a small infant in his hands. So small and so quiet. The blond vampire turned and looked at her.

The other one, the souled one, was frantically drying blood away from Xander’s side. The blood covered the vampire’s hands and clothes. The boy was so pale and looked younger than ever before.

She walked over to the bed and gently removed Angel’s hands from Xander’s body. She touched the vampire’s arm and said “Leave him with me. I’ll take care of him.”

“No no he…he needs me,” Angel protested feebly, hands hovering over the blood.

“No the child needs you. Here,” she said and put a small bag filled with herbs in his hand “Boil some water and seep these leaves in it. Use it to clean the infant,” the vampire held on to the bag as if it contained his own redemption and slowly nodded.

\------------------------------------------------

Angel and Spike were looking down at the infant. Dark eyes opened and looked right back. Angel knelt by the couch and gently started washing the fragile body with a washcloth. He soaked the cloth in the bowl of water standing on the floor next to the couch.

Spike reached down stroking the child’s cheek.

“Careful,” Angel scolded quietly.

“He’s so small. Ain’t he supposed to scream and fuss?” Spike asked. The baby made a whimpering noise, his sleepy eyes squinting at the bright light coming from the lamp in the ceiling. Spike walked over and turned the light off.

“Why?” Angel asked in confusion.

“Light was hurting ‘is eyes. We don’t need it anyway,” Spike explained.

\---------------------------------------------

Mrs. Chan cleaned Xander up. The bleeding continued. If she couldn’t stop it or at least control it soon…

Xander opened his eyes. “The baby?” his voice was hoarse.

“A son, Xander.” Mrs. Chan kissed Xander’s forehead “A beautiful flawless son,” Xander smiled and passed out again.

\--------------------------------------------

“You,” Mrs. Chan said pointing at Angel “Come here.” Angel looked down at the infant in his arms. Clean and wrapped in a towel.

“Give the child to your childe. And then come in here," the small woman ordered the Master vampire.

\--------------------------------------------

Angel stood by the door feeling useless. The stench of blood filled the room to bursting. The old woman moved around the room lighting a few candles. The scent of blood was pushed away by the scent of lavender. Mrs. Chan stopped in the middle of the room. She looked back at Xander, pale on the bed.

“We are losing him,” she said softly.

“No,” Angel whispered “No he can’t…I won’t allow it.”

“So protective,” she smiled at him “He has lost too much blood,” she stated calmly. Angel sensed that she wanted something from him. He moved closer to the woman and looked down at her. Looked her in the eyes.

“What can I do?” he asked, eyes flickering between her and Xander on the bed.

“Claim him,” she said as if it was nothing. As if it wouldn’t bind the two of them, Xander and Angel, together forever.

“He wouldn’t want that. Even if I…” Angel sighed “Even if I want it…he wouldn’t.”

“Then he dies,” Mrs. Chan moved over to the bed again and started picking up the blood soaked towels. 

Angel watched her. He felt so numb. Worthless. He could faintly hear Spike mumbling and singing in the living room. The infant still hadn’t screamed. There just wasn’t enough noise in the apartment. Xander was never quiet. Not until now. The small woman blew the first candle out. Angel made his decision.

“I’ll do it,” Mrs. Chan simply nodded and walked to the door. “This will save him?” Angel asked uncertainly. The old woman walked back to stand in front of the vampire.

“A claimed human has a much longer lifespan,” she said “You claim him and he lives.” She walked out of the bedroom and closed the door behind her.

“I claim him and he’s mine,” Angel whispered to the candlelit room.

\-----------------------------------------------------

“What’s that then?” Spike asked as the old woman started sprinkling green leaves into a new bowl of warm water. A new smell filled the living room.

“Sage,” she said “It’s a herb of great use. Antiseptic. Magic,” she stirred the water with a wooden spoon. She whispers a few words. A blessing. ”Place the child on the couch,” She said pointing.

Spike did as he was told. The infant mewled almost silently as his sleep was disturbed. Mrs. Chan knelt down winching as her body protested the movement.

”Such a beautiful one,” she removed the blanket and started washing the infant again ”So beautiful, so unique. Inside and out. Strong.” 

The infant stopped mewling and simply looked. Spike turned his attention to the bedroom door.

”The whelp?” the blond vampire asked ”Will he be all right?”

Mrs. Chan smiled down at the infant and nodded.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Angel sat on the edge of the bed holding Xander’s hand in his. A claim could not be revoked. Not by the vampire or the human. A claim was binding. For life.

If it had been Buffy…Angel would at least have known that she cared for him. Xander on the other hand hated him. The boy had never, not once, done anything to make Angel think that Xander cared even a little bit for him.

The boy probably wished him dead. Most likely wanted to drive the stake through Angel’s unbeating heart himself. And hold a party to celebrate the deed afterwards. Angel looked over at the door.

If there was no child…Small. Defenceless. Needy…

But there was.

Xander would protest. Angel was sure of it. But the claim was more than a claim of ownership. It was a bond. Strong. Undeniable. Xander would feel the need to stay close to Angel. Just as Angel would need Xander. Just as he already needed the boy.

It wasn’t really a choice. Claim or let die. How could he not do this?

Angel pulled Xander’s body close. Cradled the boy in his arms. Caressed Xander’s face. His lips. His throat. The taste of him. Rich coppery slowly filling Angel’s mouth and flowing through his body. The link slowly forming. Growing stronger. Only a few mouthfuls. And then Angel bit down on his own wrist. Crimson blood dripping on the sheets mingling with Xander’s blood.

Angel pushed his bleeding wrist against Xander’s slack mouth. Hoping that it wasn’t too late. Hoping that Xander could accept this. Hoping that he, a vampire, deserved it.

\--------------------------------------------

Spike felt the scent of his Sire’s blood. It was like a rush of adrenaline. He started walking toward the door wanting to be near that scent.

“No,” It was said quietly but forcefully.

“Is he turning Xander?” Spike asked just as quietly. Peaches wouldn’t do that. Would he?

“No. I wouldn’t have allowed that,” Mrs. Chan said and wrapped the infant in the blanket again.

“But wha…” Spike’s eyes grew wide “The whelp won’t like that.” Spike couldn’t help smiling.

Mrs. Chan smiled back and shook her head “He wouldn’t like being dead either. The child needs him.”

And, Spike realised, it was really as simple as that. Xander would endure what ever life threw at him. Because the boy was needed. He always did. Always would.

\----------------------------------------------

Xander felt cold. His entire body shivering. He opened his eyes and looked directly into Angel’s. The vampire smiled shakily and brushed Xander’s hair back with his big hand.

“Hey,” Angel whispered against Xander’s neck.

“H-hey,” Xander mumbled, feeling returning to his hands and feet “The baby…a boy?” Xander asked, looking around the room from the cradle of Angel’s arms.

“A beautiful boy,” Angel said.

“Can…can I see him?” Xander’s voice was small and uncertain. Angel nodded.

He helped Xander get comfortable in the rumbled sheets. Xander looked at the blood. His eyes growing wide in fear. Angel realised his mistake and helped Xander stand. With one arm around the boy he pulled the sheets off the bed and threw the green bedcover over the bare mattress. Xander was lifted on to the bed again and covered with a blanket.


	10. Chapter 10

So small. Tiny fingers and toes. Xander carefully touched the sleeping baby boy’s face.

Human.

Xander sighed in relief.

But still so small.

“He’s beautiful,” Angel said pulling the blanket closer around Xander and the infant.

“Yeah,” Xander agreed.

“Is there someone I should call?” Angel asked looking away.

“Someone? You mean Sunnydale? No don’t…” Xander mumbled.

“No. I mean…” Angel’s voice seemed strained “the other…parent.” Xander looked confused “The father,” Angel clarified. Xander looked down at the sleeping child and shook his head.

“If I…If it was mine…” Angel said “I’d want to know,” Xander just shook his head again.

“Xander?” Angel pushed.

“I don’t…I don’t know,” the young man whispered.

“You don’t know?” Angel felt betrayed. If the boy didn‘t know then…“What? You spread for everyone?” the vampire huffed.

Xander looked shocked. “G-get out,” he stuttered.

\------------------------------------------

“What’s wrong?” Spike asked when he saw his Sire slam the door to the bedroom.

“Nothing!” Angel sat down on the couch “Where’s Mrs. Chan?”

“’S out to get some formula for the little one,” Spike said and sipped his coffee.

“He doesn’t even know who the father is,” Angel grabbed a magazine from the coffee table and tossed it across the room.

“Ya can’t be that daft, Peaches.” the blond vampire said.

“What?” Angel sulked.

“Oh, don’t ya what me. Use that bloody big head of yours,” Spike took a chair and sat down opposite Angel “How long ago was it you got taken an’ didn’t show up for a week?”

“Don’t know,” the older vampire said “Eight months or…oh…but…”

“No buts, Peaches. Eight months an’ the whelp said it was happening too early,” Spike put his feet on the coffee table.

“No,” Angel said “I would have lost my soul…the curse.”

“So even if it ain’t yours,” the younger vampire stated “he might not know who’s it is.”

“Fuck!” Angel ran a hand through his hair “I fucked up.”

“Now there’s a shocker,” Spike smirked.

\------------------------------------------------

Who the hell did Deadboy think he was anyway?

Accusing Xander of…Like he’d had sex since the swim team. The whole extra-orifice-thing kinda put a damper on his love life. He just hadn’t been up to long explanations about coach Marin or weird undercover work and sprouting new body openings.

Fucking bastard. Thank God he wouldn’t have to spend more time with the jerk!

\------------------------------------------------

A quiet knock on the door made Xander look up. “Yeah?” he said hoping it wasn’t Angel. The door slowly opened and Spike stuck his head in.

“Come ta see the nipper,” the blond said just as quietly as he had knocked.

“Okay. But he just fell asleep again,” Xander whispered. Spike quietly moved over to the bed.

“Kinda runty, the little man.” Spike said looking down at the small pink face.

“He’ll grow,” Xander said and then remembered “Oh did Mrs. Chan come back yet?”

“No.” when Spike saw Xander’s worried expression he said “She’ll be right back. She’s good to have around in an emergency, isn’t she?”

“She is,” Xander said then looked away. “Angel? Did he leave?”

“Naw, he’s a bloody dimwit that one.” the vampire said “He didn’t mean it…Whatever he said.”

“He called me a slut,” Xander pulled the blanket closer around him.

“Stupid fuck!” Spike nearly yelled. Xander shushed him. “Sorry,” the blond looked down at the infant. The nipper was still asleep. “Give him time, Xander. He’ll behave him self. It’ll get better when ya move into the hotel.”

“Move? Why? Where would I go?” Xander’s voice was loud enough for the baby to wake up.

“What? He didn’t tell ya?” How stupid could the brooding git be?

“Tell me what? Who’s suppose to tell me something?” Xander looked nervously at the door “What hotel?” Spike just shook his head.

“He’ll come in and tell you. Right after I’ve pulled his head out of his arse,” the blond vampire left the room.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Mrs. Chan walked through the front door and was met by the sight of Spike attempting to strangle Angle. She calmly put her bags on the kitchen counter. Then the old woman muttered a few words and both vampires felt the floor disappear from under their feet.

Spike looked down and noticed he was floating three feet above the floor. Angel was right up there with him. The blond snarled and tried to grab hold of Angel’s neck again.

“Stop it!” Mrs. Chan demanded. Both vampires turned their attention to the old woman and looked mildly ashamed “Is that a way for Master Vampires to behave?” Both vampires shook their heads and sulked.

“What happened?” her voice deceptively soft.

“He!” Spike pointed at Angel “He called the boy a slut,” Mrs. Chan’s eyes seemed to get darker.

“Did not!” Angel claimed “I overreacted but I would never…”

“Yeah, then what did you say to him?” Spike crossed his arms while they both continued to hover above the floor.

“I just said…” Angel began then he looked down at the floor. Embarrassed.

“Did you or didn’t you?” Mrs. Chan asked.

“I didn’t use the word slut but…” Angel hit the floor with a loud thump. Spike grinned as he was slowly, softly, lowered to the floor.

“I have no time for children squabbling,” Mrs. Chan said turning her attention on the formula she was unpacking “You will either help or leave.”

“He’s my claimed. You can’t make me…” Angel was interrupted by a glaring Spike.

“Yeah that’s another thing,” the blond said and turned to the old woman “He didn’t tell the whelp about the claim!” Mrs. Chan just looked at Angel.

The Master Vampire walked toward the bedroom door shoulders slumped.

\---------------------------------------------------

Xander was sleeping. The baby wasn’t.

Angel gently lifted the baby from the circle of Xander’s arms making sure not to wake the young man. The vampire settled on the bed, next to Xander, cradling the infant. Small sleepy eyes opened and blinked a few times. A small yawn contorted the pink face.

The door opened and Mrs. Chan quietly walked in. She looked down at Xander and brushed a few strands of hair away from the man’s face. “So strong,” she whispered “Despite being afraid and alone.”

“He had you,” Angel murmured, not wanting to wake Xander up.

“Not to begin with,” the old woman sat down on the edge of the bed. She took Xander’s hand “In the beginning he was alone. Brave but alone.”

“He doesn’t want the claim,” Angel said caressing the baby’s small feet.

“Did you ask?” she smiled.

“Don’t need to ask. Xander always hated me,” the old woman shook her head.

“It is done. The claim will make things easier. He will feel drawn to you,” Mrs. Chan walked to the door.

“I don’t…I want him to want me because of me…not the claim,” Angel said quietly.

She nodded “That is why you will succeed,” She closed the door behind her.


	11. Chapter 11

“No,” Xander said and took his clothes out of the duffle bag Angel had tossed it in.

“You don’t have a choice,” Angel growled and grabbed the t-shirt out of Xander’s hands and jammed it in the bag again.

“Angel,” Xander said grabbing hold of the duffle bag. The vampire didn’t respond. “You can’t force me.”

“Watch me,” Angel pushed past Xander and opened the closet and started filling another bag.

“Stop,” Xander said, voice tired and defeated “Just…please stop,” Angel froze, his hand hovering over a pair of jeans. “Please…I don’t want to go anywhere with you…so just…stop,” Xander sat down on the bed, shoulders slumped and breathing shallow.

“It’s not…I’m not trying to be cruel, Xander.” Angel said quietly “But the claim…the claim is…It’s strong and I know you can’t really feel it yet but I can and if I left you here…” Angel sighed “You’d be in pain, Xander. I don’t want that.”

“I didn’t want this,” Xander curled up on the bed, his back turned to the vampire.

“I know. If there’d been any other way…” Angel left the duffle bag by the closet and slowly walked over to the bed “It was either claim you, turn you…” Xander’s body tensed “Or let you die,” Angel joined the young man on the bed, pulling him closer.

“I just want to have a choice,” Xander whispered “I’m never given a choice.”

“Sorry,” Angel said and kissed the back of Xander’s neck.

“Don’t…I…” Xander moved away from Angel and sat up “I don’t want that…the touching…”

“I’m sorry, Xander but…the touching is a part of it,” Angel got off the bed and started packing again.

“Even if I don’t want it…You’d…” Angel turned and watched Xander search for the right words “You’d force me…r-rape...”

“No!” Angel denied “No. That’s not what I meant…not what I meant at all. But you’ll…we’ll feel a need to touch each other. It doesn’t have to be…sex,” Just the thought of it, Xander warm in their bed cuddling closer to Angel, sharing his warmth with the vampire, made Angel hiss.

“I want to stay here,” Xander said, his back still turned to the tall vampire.

“Fine!” Angel huffed “Stay then!” Xander heard the bedroom door slam shut.

\--------------------------------------------------

Angel was having a hard time controlling himself. The demon in him demanded that he stay close to his claimed, felt the need to touch and take and hold. The bond was already strong but Xander hadn’t recovered enough to recognize it yet.

It was like an elastic band joining the vampire and the human together. Whenever they were separated Angel felt the elastic band stretch but at some point the vampire would be pulled back to his claimed.

For a human the link, once it had had time to grow and stabilize, was even stronger. He had heard horrific tales of claimed humans, separated from their mate, that had injured themselves in desperation.

\----------------------------------------------------

Spike watched Angel pace back and forth. The older vampire would stop in front of the bedroom door and listen for a few seconds then return to his pacing.

Eventually Angel just grabbed Spike by the shoulder and dragged the protesting vamp out of the apartment. Angel didn’t let go of the blond vampire before they were standing in front of a small shop.

\---------------------------------------------------

“There must be a way!” Angel demanded and looked at the large demon behind the desk.

The demon shook its head. “If you did not want him you should not have claimed him. Humans are fragile. Perhaps if you drained him and found a more suitable mate?” the demon inquired.

“He is precious to me, demon.” Angel growled and Spike could swear he sounded just like Angelus.

“Then I have no solution,” the demon tapped its clawed fingers on the desk “In time the claimed will succumb to the pull of the bond. He will not continue to resist,” the demon hummed for awhile oblivious to Angel’s golden eyes promising death “You could deny him your touch. Eventually the claimed would be so weak from pain and suffering that he would come to your bed willingly, hmmm?”

The next thing the demon knew was just how much it hurt when a Master vampire got pissed off.

\-----------------------------------------------

Mrs. Chan held Xander in her arms. He moaned in pain as he curled up on himself.

“Child,” the old woman said “You needn’t give yourself to him…all the claim demands is that you spend time with him,” she brushed his hair away from his face “That you touch each other. It needn’t be more than a caress.”

“I don’t want it,” Xander mumbled against Mrs. Chan’s throat.

“I know,” she simply said and hugged him closer.

\---------------------------------------------

Angel didn’t just dust the small group of fledges they ran into. He taunted them, tortured them and made them beg for the stake. When he was finished Spike said

“He’s close to the surface, isn't he.” Angel pushed past the younger vampire and walked out of the alley. Spike followed.

“It ain’t a good idea,” the blond said. Angel abruptly turned making Spike bump into him.

“Who are you to tell me anything, William?!” Angel snarled in Spike’s face.

“All I’m saying is that you’ll scare the whelp half to death if ya go back like this,” Spike said.

\---------------------------------------------------

The two vampires sat on the bench in the empty park.

“If I could break the bond…” Angel said.

“Can’t,” Spike answered.

“I know,” the older vampire watched as the moon peeked through the clouds.

\----------------------------------------------

When they got back to the apartment Mrs. Chan was dressing the baby in warm clothes. Three bags stood next to the bedroom door and Angel felt all the tension ooze out of his body.

“He’s frightened,” the old woman said and dressed the sleeping baby in a green knitted sweater.

The door to the bedroom opened and Xander walked out. He looked defeated. Angel sighed and walked over to the bags. He’d put them in the car. Give Xander some space.

“You okay?” the vampire asked gently. Xander reached out and his hand hovered over Angel’s arm “It’s okay, Xander.” Angel said soothingly and took a step closer to the young man. Xander’s fingers closed around the vampire’s upper arm.

Angel closed his eyes as the warmth spread from his arm through his entire body. The painful droning that was giving him a headache slowly dissolved and disappeared and he felt calmer. Xander swayed slightly as if he was about to fall and Angel reached out putting his hands around the young man’s waist. Xander’s breath hitched.

\-------------------------------------------------

Cordy looked up from her magazine. The front doors to the hotel opened. Well, it wasn’t really like she needed to know 100 Ways to wow your man anyway. Spike walked in carrying three duffle bags.

“Hey. Where the hell have you guys been?” she huffed “It’s called Angel Investigation you know. Not Under-paid Cordy Investigation!” Spike just looked at her, put the bags on the couch in the lobby and walked back out again. “Well!” Cordy was about to start yelling when Spike remerged carrying what looked like a Moses basket.

The blond vampire gently put the basket down on the couch and fussed with something in it. Was that a green baby’s hat in Spike’s hand.

“Spike what the hell is…” she shut up the second Spike turned his golden eyes and game face on her.

“Shut the bloody hell up, bint.” he hissed out “You’ll wake the nipper.”

Cordy walked very quietly over to the couch . Even her high heeled shoes seemed to be making an effort. She peeked into the basket and looked from the baby to the vampire.

“Better not be planning on having a little snack,” she said pointing at Spike.

“I’d stake him before he even had the chance,” someone said. Cordy looked up and saw

“Xander?”

\----------------------------------------------

“So he’s staying here…at the hotel,” Cordy said. Angel nodded his eyes glued to Xander as he fed the baby. He wanted to be over there. Helping. Touching. But Angel would have to explain some things to his crew first. Fred was sitting next to Xander. Her eyes big as she watched the baby eat.

“Xander needs a place to stay.” He’d promised Xander that he wouldn’t tell anyone about the claim, at least not yet.

“And the kid?” Gunn asked.

“It’s his,” Angel said, hands fidgeting restlessly with the book on his desk.

Wesley didn’t say anything, he simply observed.

\-------------------------------------------------------

“This is your room,” Angel said and opened the door to the room opposite his own. “I’ll get the last things from your apartment tomorrow.” the vampire said as he carried the bags into the room “We…you could put the cradle over there. There’s plenty of room.”

“Okay,” Xander said taking in the room. The baby made a small snuffling noise. Xander rubbed the infant’s back. “Can I…can I still work for Mrs. Chan…I mean when…after a while?”

“You’re not a prisoner, Xander.” Angel said and sat down on the bed. “You won’t…I don’t own you.”

Angel watched Xander change the infant’s diaper. The young man’s hands were shaking. “Let me do that,” the vampire said. As he reached out for the clean diaper he touched Xander’s hand. Again they both felt the warmth run through them. It tingled slightly.

\--------------------------------------------------

Angel was trying to sleep. But apparently sleep wouldn’t come to him. He turned again and again. Why the hell was the bed so damn cold? And the pillow was…

The door opened and Xander slowly, almost silently, tiptoed in. He stood by the bed, looking down at Angel for a few seconds, the baby cradled to the young man’s chest. Angel scooted over a bit and lifted the covers allowing Xander to crawl into bed with him. It took a few moments to find a good position to sleep in and they ended up with Angel plastered against Xander’s back and Xander holding the baby.

Angel tentatively reached his arm around and placed his hand on Xander’s stomach.

“Hey,” Xander whispered sleepily “No naughty touching.”

Angel snorted.


	12. Chapter 12

Angel woke up alone. He sighed. He would have liked waking up next to Xander. But he hadn’t really expected it. Angel sat up and noticed the Moses basket standing on the floor. The vampire slowly and carefully lifted the sleeping infant out of the basket.

Small bleary eyes opened and looked up at Angel. A quiet mewling started. The door opened and Xander came in holding a bottle in his hand.

“Oh…um…’morning,” Xander mumbled and sat down on the bed next to Angel. “He needs to be fed…could you?” the young man made give-me gestures.

“I’d like to feed him. If that’s all right?” Angel said, his fingers curled protectively around the infant’s head. Xander nodded and handed him the bottle. They sat silently as the baby gradually emptied the bottle.

“Um…sorry about disturbing your sleep last night,” Xander said, eyes glued to the infant’s small hands.

“You couldn’t sleep,” It wasn’t a question.

“Um…no…how?” the young man stuttered.

“I couldn’t sleep either,” Angel confessed “It’s part of the bond…the need to be close.”

“Will it…I mean will we need to be close to each other all the time?” Xander’s fingers played with a loose thread in the baby’s blanket.

“To some degree. But mostly now in the beginning while the bond grows. Did you feel it yesterday when I left you in the apartment?” Angel looked ashamed.

“Yeah,” Xander mumbled “Felt like my muscles were burning…like having a fever.”

“Sorry,” Angel rubbed the baby’s back and they were both startled when the small infant let out a very manly burp. They both laughed.

Xander reached out placing his hand on Angel’s “It’s okay, De…Angel. I know you didn’t really have a choice about the claim either.”

“We’ll figure this out, Xander.” Angel promised.

\-----------------------------------------------

Wesley watched Angel carry the Moses basket down the stairs. Xander was still lifting things up to his new room. Bags of clothes, a cradle and a small TV. Wesley had noticed how Angel would reach out every now and then and touch the young man. His hand, his shoulder. Every time they connected both vampire and human seemed to stop what they were doing for just a split second.

\------------------------------------------------

Fred was peeking into the Moses basket. Her eyes filled with wonder. She hadn’t heard the baby cry yet and the small sounds the infant made fascinated her.

“He has the most beautiful brown eyes. Big and…um…brown. Oh and his hands, small but really strong. He seems intelligent as well. Not that I was expecting anything else. Why wouldn’t he be intelligent? I’m sure he takes after you...um…and...um…What’s his name?” Fred blushed and asked Xander. The young man was leaning against the kitchen counter. He smiled and looked over at Angel.

“Wow! You have your own Willow,“ Angel nodded and sipped his mug of blood. “Well…um…I haven’t really named him yet.” Xander answered the girl's question.

“Could name the nipper William,” Spike suggested from his kitchen chair.

Xander snorted “Yeah like I’d want to name my infant son after William the Bloody.”

“’S a good name,” Spike sulked.

“Yeah, if you’re a mass murderer.” Cordy interrupted.

\---------------------------------------------------

“So a name,” Xander said when they were curled up in bed, the baby between them, and Angel absentmindedly stroking Xander’s boxer clad hip.

“Mmmm,” Angel mumbled on the brink of sleep. “Could call him Liam,” Angel said as he opened his eyes and looked down at the sleeping infant.

“Why Liam?” Xander asked sensing that the name held some meaning for the vampire.

“Was my name…before I was turned,” Angel said.

“Liam,” Xander said as if trying it out. “Liam.”

“Liam Harris,” Angel smiled down at the baby “He doesn’t seem to protest it.” Angel said looking up at Xander. The human shook his head.

“He’s practically passed out, Angel. He wouldn’t protest if you dropped a bomb in the hallway.” Xander sat up. He still wasn’t comfortable with the touching even if it made him feel good and momentarily made the headaches go away “But I like it. Liam. I like it.”

“Always better than naming him after Spike,” Angel smirked.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Cordy caught on to the fact that Xander wasn’t actually sleeping in his own room at night. She decided to talk to Wesley about it. She really wasn’t interested in Mister-Evil-Leather-Pants coming for a visit.

“He has not lost his soul, Cordy.” Wesley said and put the book he had been reading down on the desk.

“I know. I think I would notice if he had,” she snapped at the watcher “But they share a bed…Now I don’t know about Angel but Xander always struck me as…well…”

“Gay?” Wesley asked.

“He dated me!” she huffed “So no not gay. Bi…maybe.”

“Yes...well…as that may be…I have noticed how much they seem to touch each other. Almost as if they crave it,” Wesley took his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“So a spell maybe?” Gunn said from the door to the office “Yeah. I noticed the groping too,” the street fighter said and sat down on a chair.

“Well. There are other possibilities,” Wesley said looking down at his hands “I will venture to speak to Angel about our concerns.”

\-----------------------------------------------

Wesley started keeping and eye on Xander and the way he behaved. Whenever Angel was out the young man would grow tense and jumpy. Even the baby would be more fussy. If anyone got too close to Xander, he would snap at them and then seem embarrassed about it.

And then, when Angel returned to the hotel, they would both disappear upstairs and barricade themselves in Angel’s room.

Angel had actually shoved Gunn away when the street fighter had clapped Xander on the shoulder after sparing with the young man.

\-----------------------------------------------

Angel grabbed hold of Xander’s arm and dragged him up the stairs.

“Let go, Deadboy!” Xander tried unsuccessfully to pull away from the vampire.

“Shut up!” Angel hissed and slammed the door to his room shut behind them. Angel was furious. Gunn had touched Xander. Angel’s sense of control was gradually drowning in rage. The human had no right to touch what was his!

“Let go,” Xander finally felt Angel’s hand loosen up. The human backed away “What the fuck do you think you’re doing, Deadboy.” Xander suddenly found himself face first against the wall.

“Show some respect, boy.” the vampire hissed in Xander’s ear “You’re mine and that human isn’t allowed to touch what’s mine,” the scent of fear filled the room.

“Let go,” Xander repeated but didn’t sound as confident as before.

“You,” Xander felt Angel push against his back “have no say in what I do!”

“You said you didn’t own me,” Xander attempted feebly. Angel didn’t even sound like Angel anymore.

“You reek of fear,” the vampire whispered in Xander’s ear “Makes me want to fuck you,” Xander tensed up. His heart beating so strong the vampire could feel it through the human’s skin.

“Angelus?” Xander whispered and rested his head against the grey wallpaper.

“I could leave you in here,” the vampire’s cool breath ghosted against Xander’s neck “Leave for days…The pain would be excruciating. I’ve heard of claimed humans that ended up gouging their own eyes out in despair after being left behind.”

“Y-y-you’d be in pain too,” Xander tried.

“I can take it. You…” Angel tightened his hold on the human’s arms “can’t,“ he pulled Xander around so they were facing each other “And I think it’s time I claimed you good and proper.”

The vampire started kissing Xander’s neck. The human felt fangs slide over his skin and frantically looked over at the cradle. Liam was sleeping. Xander watched as the vampire, Angel? Angelus?, turned his attention to the cradle.

“You’d do anything to keep him safe, wouldn’t you?” the vampire smirked. Xander could only nod, his eyes still held by the sight of tiny hands clutching at the baby blue blanket covering his son.

“I once made a woman kill her own husband,” the vampire, Angelus definitely Angelus, whispered in Xander’s ear as he started unbuttoning the human’s shirt “Told her I would let her children live if she scratched her husband’s eyes out with her own hands.”

Xander’s hand started searching the nightstand beside him. His hand roamed over a magazine and some tissues, a bib and finally a pencil. Shaking fingers found their way around the pencil.

Angelus grabbed on to Xander’s hair and forcefully tilted the young man’s head back while kissing him. At the same time the vampire was unbuckling Xander’s belt. Xander swiftly rammed the pointy end of the pencil into Angelus’s upper arm. Xander was pushed down on the floor as the vampire stumbled back, hands gripping the pencil protruding from the bleeding arm.

“Xander?” Angel gasped and looked at the young man in shock as Xander pulled the sleeping infant out of the cradle and started backing away.

“Don’t come near me, you bastard.” Xander said clutching Liam to his chest.

Angel nodded and said “Go get Wesley.”


	13. Chapter 13

Wesley’s attention was on Xander. The young man was standing in the corner of the room with Liam pressed against his chest. Xander had made sure to be as far away from Angel as possible.

Angel was sitting on the couch by the door, his eyes downcast and his hands clenched into fists. Wesley sighed and shook his head.

“Why didn’t you just tell me about the claim from the beginning?” Wesley asked.

“We wanted time to adjust,” Angel almost whispered his eyes firmly focused on the carpet.

“Well, I assume you have completed the claiming. If not Angelus wouldn’t…” Wesley said looking at Xander.

“Completed?” the young man said, his eyes glued to Angel.

“Yes…um…sex,” Wesley stuttered rather embarrassed. Angel shook his head “Why…um…why not?”

“We wanted time to adjust…and I didn’t think it would be necessary,” Angel said eyes finally finding Xander’s. The young man looked away.

“But…oh…that explains the touching,” Wesley nodded “But…I don’t know much about the claim between a vampire and a human. The books are rather spares on the subject.”

“It’s rarely done,” Angel said “Normally the human is just turned,” Angel looked up and found Xander staring at him “I did it to save Xander’s life.”

“Be that as it may…and perhaps a claim doesn’t normally require…but you, Angel, are hardly an average vampire. Perhaps your dual nature…Demon and soul …is the reason Angelus is so close to the surface,” Wesley speculated.

“So the claim released Angelus?” Xander asked as he shushed the infant when it started whimpering.

“No not released…” Wesley said “And please remember that this is pure speculation…but Angel has been acting more possessive and aggressive since you moved in,” Angel looked at the watcher with surprise “Ah, you hadn’t noticed ?” Wesley asked.

“No…I…I just felt more protective and when Gunn touched him,” Angel watched as Xander flinched.

“Well…my theory is that Xander still hasn’t been claimed properly…at least not in the eyes of Angelus and an unclaimed human is…unprotected,” Wesley gestured to Xander “Angelus might be worried that someone else will…um…take Xander.”

“So abusing me and telling me he was going to…rape me…threatening Liam…was Angelus’s idea of being romantic?” Xander said and stepped away from the corner but still kept out of Angel’s reach.

“Xander,” Angel said “Angelus’s idea of romantic revolves around chains and hot pokers as foreplay,” The vampire turned to Wesley “Is there a way to control Angelus?”

“There is a spell,” Wesley said carefully “But the spell doesn’t solve the core problem.”

“What do you mean?” Xander said stepping closer to Wesley’s desk.

“Even if we can control Angelus with the spell it will only be temporary…eventually the spell will become useless and the situation will be the same. I’m afraid there’s really only one solution to the problem,” Wesley said looking apologetic.

“We finish the claim?” Angel asked. Wesley nodded.

“Even if…” Xander said “Even if I would agree to something like…that. There is still the curse to consider,” Both Angel and Wesley nodded.

“Yes, and that would be the core problem.” Wesley said.

“I want you to find a way to annul the claim,” Angel looked at Wesley.

“I don’t think…” the watcher began.

“It hasn’t been done before…I get that,” Angel said “but that’s because no one tried. I want you to try Wesley. Please.”

Xander mumbled something too quiet to be heard and then started laughing. 

Angel stood up. The laughter slowly turned into sobs as Xander finally let go. Angel took a step toward Xander making the human flinch. The vampire looked over at Wesley. The watcher stepped forward and slowly took the infant from Xander. Wesley turned in the doorway and looked at Angel.

“I won’t hurt him,” Angel said.

“It’s not you I’m worried about,” Wesley said awkwardly holding Liam.

\---------------------------------------------------------

“If we do the spell it still doesn’t change things…not really,” Xander said still standing as far away from Angel as possible. He dried his eyes with the back of his hand.

“I know,” Angel said “Look if I had known…”

“I know. We didn’t really have any choice. It just…” Xander stopped and looked at Angel.

“What?” the vampire asked anxiously.

“It’s fucked up. It’s not fair,” Xander said “To me or to you.”

\--------------------------------------------------------

The spell was in place.

The casting had been strangely anticlimactic. A few mumbled words and that was it.

For now.

\---------------------------------------------------------

“So,” Angel said standing in the doorway to Xander’s room. They hadn’t touched for a whole day now making Angel tense and nervous. Xander was sitting on his bed Liam’s baby blanket in his hands.

“I want to sleep alone,” Xander said.

“You can’t…I mean if…” Angel walked over and sat down next to the human.

“I know,” Xander said and looked at Angel. “It already hurts. Wesley said…” Xander sighed “Wesley said there wasn’t a spell to make the…the touching unnecessary.”

Angel reached out a hand and said “When Wesley finds a way to annul the claim…”

“If…” Xander looked at the vampire’s hand “If Wesley finds a way,” The human took the offered hand and squeezed it. “I’m still sleeping in here…Alone.”

Angel nodded and walked to the door.

“Good night, Xander.”

\----------------------------------------------

His skin hot to the touch and his throat dry Xander couldn‘t find a comfortable position to sleep in. Sleep seemed like a foreign land. He could faintly glimpse but never reach it.

In the end Xander simply passed out.

\----------------------------------------------

Angel could hear Xander whimpering. No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t block out the sound. The vampire got up and walked out into the hallway. The door to Xander’s room was closed. Angel knew how uncomfortable he was himself. If Xander felt just half of that discomfort and pain…

\----------------------------------------------

Xander woke up feeling well rested. He sighed and stretched so hard every bone in his body creaked. Something held on to his leg just below the knee.

Xander looked down.

Angel was sleeping leaning against Xander’s bed. The vampire’s head resting on the edge of the mattress in what had to be a very painful angle. Angel’s hand was curled around Xander’s leg.

\-----------------------------------------------

Angel woke up to fingers running through his hair. With bleary eyes he looked up and into Xander’s sad brown eyes. Angel hastily pulled away and got up.

“Sorry,” the vampire mumbled.

“It’s okay,” Xander said and got out of bed. “I’m guessing you’re the reason I slept so well.”

“I kinda had a plan,” Angel said.

“You were gonna sneak out before I woke up?” Xander smiled as he woke up Liam.

“Yeah,” Angel would have blushed if he could.

“Ah the plan of a master criminal,” Xander quipped. Angel snorted and walked over to Liam. The infant was looking slightly offended, as if waking up hadn’t been on his list of things to do. Angel started changing Liam’s diaper. Xander sat down on the bed and watched.

“Angel,” the human said. Angel looked up. “I’ll stake you if you ever hurt him…or me.”

“Deal,” Angel said and blew a raspberry on the baby’s tummy.

\------------------------------------------------ 

Gunn, Cordy and Fred were all watching Angel, Xander and Wesley mumble their way through an explanation.

“Wait a second!” Gunn said and pointed at Xander “You had a kid…I mean like gave birth to it?”

Xander blushed and looked like he might pass out any second now. Cordy looked at Xander and started laughing.

“Oh my God!” she giggled “Man you almost had me there…what with the blushing and everything,” She continued laughing until she noticed that she was the only one. “Oh come on. You’re human. I should know. I dated you.”

“Well…um…yes. I was human. As in used to be…Do you remember the swim team?” Xander asked.

“Sure. Coach Marin experimented on you guys…Oh…” Cordy looked uncertain.

“So,” Fred said her voice small but she couldn’t hide her curiosity “Who is the other…um…parent?”

Wesley stepped forward and said “Angel and Xander were gone for a week. A week they don’t remember. According to Xander the…um…impregnation,” at that word Xander’s face turned bright red “must have happened during that period of time.”

“Im-im-impregnation?” Cordy squealed and started laughing again. Gunn snorted and Fred blushed and held a hand over her mouth.

\---------------------------------------------------

Wesley was on the phone. It had been awkward calling Thomas after being out of touch for so long. But the man was the only one Wesley would trust when it came to this. Actually Thomas was the only one Wesley knew who would do it. The old friend was as disillusioned by the Watchers' Council as Wesley was himself.

“Yes…a way to annul a claim…between human and vampire…ah you heard about my association with Angel…yes it is true…he does have a soul. I’m not sure…the thing is the demon seems to be close to the surface…yes after the claim. If you could…spells or rituals…yes. I would be very grateful.”

Wesley laughed “No not that grateful!”

\--------------------------------------------------

A week later a package arrived for Wesley. In it was a videotape with a yellow Post It stuck to it.

 

Let the vampire and his claimed watch this in private.

Thomas.


	14. Chapter 14

Xander woke up feeling a little squashed. Having a vampire draped over you would do that.

“Deadweight,” Xander snorted pushing Angel away. The pushing only resulted in Angel holding on to Xander a little tighter. “Hey man!” Xander said and hit the vampire upside the head.

“Don‘t hurt me, Cordy!” Angel yelled and fell off the bed.

“Awww,” Xander laughed and peeked over the side of the bed “Is the cheerleader scaring my little vamp?” Xander mockingly patted Angel’s hair.

“Brat,” Angel huffed and crawled back on the bed. “Don’t let the warmth out,” the vampire said and grabbed hold of the blanket pulling it tightly over his head.

“Oh, Angel.” Xander moaned in a high-pitched girly voice “You’re so romantic.”

“Fuck off!” Angel growled as he peeked out from under the blanket.

\---------------------------------------------

Xander was standing in the shower. Angel was taking care of Liam. Feeding him and getting him dressed. Xander could faintly hear the vampire move around in the bedroom.

The Angelus Disaster was neither forgotten nor forgiven but the last two weeks had been peaceful. And Angel did everything to make sure Xander felt safe. He’d presented Xander with five stakes and told the human to hide them in their room just in case.

The sleeping arrangements were back to normal. Or at least what could be considered normal in Xander’s generally messed up life. Waking up with a vampire holding on to your big toe while said vampire was sleeping on the floor could melt anybody’s heart.

Angel stuck his head into the bathroom.

“Xander?” he said as he groggily patted Liam’s back.

“Yeah?” Xander turned the water off.

“You better not use all the warm water,” the vampire growled “Liam puked on me.”

\----------------------------------------------

As they came down the stairs Cordy looked at them and pointed to Angel’s office.

“Wesley said he wanted to see you guys.” she said as she flipped through her fashion magazine.

\----------------------------------------------

“Ah yes Angel,” Wesley stood up “Xander. Hope you had a good nights sleep,” the watcher nodded to Xander.

“Wesley, cut the niceties you’re freaking me out.” Xander said as he took a seat. Angel sat in the chair next to Xander’s. They both looked expectantly at Wesley.

“Um…yes…well,” Wesley looked very uncomfortable “I contacted one of my close friends…a man who has contacts within the Watchers' Council.”

“You found a way to annul the claim?” Angel asked.

“No…no…he found a videotape. Of you and Xander,” Wesley sighed “It seems the Watchers' Council was somehow involved in your disappearance.”

“They kidnapped us?” Xander asked.

“As far as I know they had outside help…My contact is still trying to find out who,” Wesley said.

“And the videotape?” Angel stood up.

“Yes…my contact believed it was best you viewed it in private,” the watcher said as he put the tape in the old VCR and left the office, closing the door behind him.

\----------------------------------------------

“So what…this contact sends Wesley a tape of static?” Xander said as he watched the black and white snow. Angel was about to answer when a room appeared on the screen. A figure was slumped on the floor.

“Hey. Why the hell am I wearing scrubs?” Xander asked.

A well educated voice started commenting “The subject is, unlike what we expected, not human. The few and irregular reports received from Mr. Giles, never hinted that the boy might be a demon,” The man cleared his throat “Be that as it may. We were very surprised to see how protective Angel was toward the young man,” A pause. Xander still hadn’t moved on the screen.

“We had not intended to capture others, only Angel. But seeing how protective the vampire was of the boy we decided to include him. Perhaps Angel has taken a mate or perhaps the boy is a pet.”

“Hey!” Xander yelled at the screen.

“The experiment would eventually require us to, with the help of our associates, test if the new spell actually worked. However with the presence of Alexander Harris we can test the spell immediately,” the voice continued.

“What the hell!” Angel said.

“But seeing that we only have a limited amount of time at our disposal we have decided to use two spells. The first spell should render Angel’s curse useless and thereby give us an idea of how we could use this spell on other vampires. A soul seems to render vampires almost harmless as seen with William the Bloody,” the man coughed “The other spell will remove any inhibitions the two test subjects might have.”

”I can’t stand much more of his yammering,” Xander pushed the forward button.

”Xander…” Angel began.

”Look we can always see this again,” Xander said ”But really right now I just want to know what the hell they did to us!”

”Stop!” Angel pointed at the screen ”Looks like I just entered the room.”

Xander hit play and they both watched with wide eyes.

“Okay…um…“ Xander looked at Angel then back to the screen “I had no idea clothes being ripped off could be that hot.”

“You really shouldn’t hide under that baggy clothes of yours,” Angel felt his mouth go dry.

They watched in complete silence for a while.

“Whoa! What the hell happened to my gag reflex?” Xander shrieked and pointed an accusing finger at Xander on the screen. Angel just made a little whimpering sound.

“I’m a slut.” Xander put a hand over his eyes and peeked out from between his fingers.

Angel just looked from Xander on the screen to Xander standing next to him “Is it hot in here?” the vampire asked “You’re hot. I mean do you feel hot? I mean am I …I’ll just shut up now,” Xander looked at Angel and made a desperate giggly sound.

“Whoa! Hey!” Xander grabbed on to Angel’s upper arm ”No way is that gonna…oh! Oh, it did fit…”

Angel looked remorseful. “That must have hurt…I didn’t…no um…just completely unprepared…”

“Doesn’t look like I’m in pain…” Xander said as the two on the screen started moaning ”What with the moaning and everything,” Xander’s eyes grew wide. “That’s…Is that…I had no idea my legs could bend like that…wow!”

“Yes. You do seem to be very…flexible,” Angel groaned. “I wish I remembered that…” Angel said sounding slightly disappointed.

“What?” Xander asked ”You mean the way my legs are over your shoulders like…?”

“Yeah. Yeah,” the vampire nodded.

“You bit me?” Xander pointed an accusing finger at Angel “I don’t remember you biting me…not that I remember anything else…man I’d like to have remembered that.”

“The biting?” Angel asked scenting Xander’s arousal.

“The biting, the sex, the clothes-rip-offing, oh and that…yeah that…wow you can really move your hand really fast…wow,” the human’s voice was husky.

“It’s a vampire thing,” Angel felt almost proud.

“What? The fast h-handjob?” Xander blushed.

“Um no…well yeah…but no…the biting.”

“Oh,” Xander nodded.

“Yeah,” Angel felt a little uncomfortable “I think my pants shrunk in the wash?”

“What?” Xander looked down at Angel’s pants ”Oh!”

“They feel a little too tight…right now,” Angel looked embarrassed.

The onscreen porn fest ended and both vampire and human were feeling a little flushed.

The well educated voice starting droning on again.

“Wait a minute!” Xander said looking at Angel.

“What?” the vampire asked.

“Does this mean what I think it means?” Xander pointed up at the ceiling.

Liam was taking a nap in their room upstairs.


	15. Chapter 15

They were both standing by Liam’s crib. The infant made a snuffling sound and a small hand held on to the baby blue blanket.

“Actually,” Xander said his voice a whisper “He kinda…um…looks like…”

“Me?” Angel asked and studied the baby’s face.

“Yeah. Kinda,” Xander nodded and gently touched the little hand.

“Yeah,” Angel said in awe.

\---------------------------------------------

Wesley watched parts of the videotape. Angel coughed and fast forwarded for quite a while. Xander babbled and blushed then sighed in relief when Gunn barged in and said that Cordy had a vision.

“Thank God!” the young man exclaimed and snatched the tape before he left the room.

“I…“ Wesley said uncertainly “Um…did I see Xander naked and you…um…and him,” the watcher made a strained throaty noise when he turned his attention from the screen to Angel.

“Hey Angel!” Gunn called from the lobby “Think we’ll need you for this one.”

Angel looked slightly apologetic and then walked out of the room.

“Thank God!” Wesley said and slumped in his chair.

\---------------------------------------------

Okay. So Xander had experienced many many awkward moments in his life. Quite a few of them had revolved around demons. A few of them had revolved around sex.

Oh who was he kidding?

They had all revolved around sex. And often around sex and demons at the same time. So this shouldn’t even faze him.

But it did!

Xander was sharing a bed with a vampire. A vampire he’d had sex with. Mind-blowing, rough, wild steaming sex. Sex he didn’t remember.

Damn it!

And now said vampire was plastered against Xander’s back. Arm thrown over his waist. He’d had sex. For the first time in years. Hot, wild sex. And he couldn’t remember it.

Thank God he had it on tape.

\-------------------------------------------

Angel woke up. He pulled the warm body resting against his chest closer. Xander shifted and Angel buried his nose in the nape of the humans neck. Xander made an appreciative sound and wriggled his butt. Now wasn’t that a nice scent coming off the boy. All arousal and soap and warm skin.

Suddenly Xander stopped moving and he said

“Um…Angel…not that I…you know…but…um…could you remove your hand?”

“Hmmm?” Angel asked “Always hold you like this,” the vampire said and squeezed his arm tighter around Xander’s waist.

“Um…yeah,” Xander said quietly “I was kinda referring to your other hand…um…squeezing my butt.”

Angel’s hand was immediately removed and Xander turned around. They lay facing each other.

“Look,” Xander said “I know things are weird.”

“Weird,” Angel agreed his hand still resting on Xander’s waist.

“Yeah,” Xander nodded. “Weird,” he scooted closer to Angel.

Liam started mewling and Xander sighed. Warm breath ghosting over Angel’s lips.

“I better go,” Xander said. Angel nodded the movement bringing them even closer.

They both got out of bed.

\---------------------------------------------

Wesley looked from Xander to Angel. They both seemed tired and a little worn around the edges.

“I’m sorry. My contact…” Wesley moved a few papers on the desk back and forth “There is no way to annul the claim,” Did Angel look relieved? “Not without killing Xander,” Xander looked defeated.

“What about the new spell?” Angel asked “Is it still working?”

“The spell the watchers cast?” Wesley stood up and started pacing “As far as I can tell…Yes. If the information we gathered from the…” Wesley looked at the wall just above Xander’s head “Um…the tape…If that information is true then…They left it functioning.”

“So…Angelus won’t pop up when we least expect it…if…um…” Angel looked at the many books lining the shelves in the office. He did not look at Xander.

“No. The curse is…for now…ineffectual…So to speak,” the watcher mumbled.

“Um…So…” Xander said, cheeks red. “Sex wouldn’t…” the young man waved his hands about.

“No,” Wesley said repeating Xander’s gesture.

Angel and Xander looked at each other.

\-------------------------------------------

“Okay,” Xander pointed at Angel “Basic rules.”

“Rules?” Angel said his hand drawing circles on Xander’s hip. They were both facing each other as they lay on the bed. Liam was gurgling between them.

“Yes,” Xander nodded “Um…One: No naughty touching outside the bedroom,” Angel nodded, he really wasn’t ready to explain things to Cordy. “Two: …um…we take it slow. We might need to actually get to know each other. I mean we’ve already done the sex thing and the unplanned child thing but…we don’t really know each other.”

“Well, we never needed to know each other before.” the vampire said and let Liam play with a big thumb.

“I kinda hated you,” Xander said and smiled.

“You pissed me off!” Angel laughed “All the fucking time.”

“Three…” Xander said his smile almost gone “If things don’t work out…there’s still the whole Angelus thing…If things don’t work out and we don’t get along…” Xander looked into Angel’s eyes “I’ll let you claim me and we have one problem less.”

“Xander. You don’t have…” Angel began.

“No! Angel,” the human said forcefully “If we don’t work out you still claim me. I don’t want to wake up with Angelus pinning me to the bed forcing me to do stuff in order to keep Liam a-alive.”

Angel closed his eyes. Fucking Angelus! Xander was still scared of Angel because of that bastard. The vampire nodded and said “If it’s the only way then okay. I’ll claim you and then we’ll…”

“Rule number four: …um…um…” Xander frowned “Oh yeah. Rule number four: We don’t tell anyone in Sunnydale…Yet.“

\--------------------------------------------------------

Xander seemed uncomfortable. They were sitting on the floor in their bedroom watching Liam play on the floor…well play was just a fancy word for sucking on his own toes but the kid seemed to enjoy it.

Xander was resting his head on Angel’s thigh and the vampire was running his fingers through the human’s hair. Xander sighed.

“You okay, Xander.”

“Yeah…sure,” Xander said but the stiffness in his shoulders didn‘t disappear.

“Xander?” Angel asked quietly.

Xander sat up his eyes glued to Liam. “For a while…after I figured out that I was…“ Xander pointed at his stomach “I thought maybe…In that week we were gone that maybe…I’d been…” the scent of despair hung heavily in the room “I thought that maybe I’d been…forced…That someone had forced me and that…”

“You saw the tape,” Angel said touching Xander’s shoulder “Okay, so maybe we weren’t completely in control…but you weren’t forced…We weren’t forced.”

“I know that now...” Xander stood up “Oh and there’s another rule.”

“What’ll that be now? Rule number…How many rules do we have now?” Angel asked.

“Well…You made a new rule yesterday…about orange shirts with neon green stripes…remember?” Xander asked and laughed when Angel shuddered.

“That was the most horrendous shirt I’ve ever seen, Xander.” Angel said as he picked Liam up.

“Not as bad as the reason for rule number twelve,” Xander pointed at the vampire.

“Okay,” Angel huffed “Rule number twelve: No kissing Xander after drinking pig’s blood.”

“And don’t you forget it….Okay so…Rule number…“ Xander seemed to count for a second “Twenty-eight: Xander isn’t always the butt monkey.”

“Butt mo…oh…okay yeah. I’ve got no problem with that,” Angel smiled.


	16. Chapter 16

“Xander?”

Xander pulled his pillow over his head. If he couldn’t hear her she’d go away. Right?

“Xander?”

Apparently not.

“Xaaaannnndddeeerrrrr.”

Oh for God’s sake!

“What?” Xander croaked from under the pillow.

“Angel said to get you ready?” Cordy said.

“Just ten more minutes,” Xander curled up under the covers.

“He said to get you ready cause when he came back he’d take you out for dinner,” Cordy coaxed.

“I’m not hungry,” Why wouldn’t she just go away?

“You, Xander, are always hungry,” someone else said. Xander sat up and looked at the two women sitting on his bed. Ah, it was one of those dreams.

“Get your mind out of the gutter!” Cordy slapped his shoulder. Fred giggled.

“What I wasn’t thinking naughty thoughts!” Xander denied.

“Whatever,” Cordy started pulling clothes out of a fancy paper bag. “You’ll need to wear this,” the ex-cheerleader said and started pulling the covers off Xander. Xander tried to pull them back up. Fred blushed when it became apparent that he wasn’t wearing anything. Xander used Angel’s pillow as a shield.

“W-what’s that?” Fred asked and pointed at Xander’s left side. Xander looked down and blushed.

“Um…um…that’s…fuck,” Xander mumbled pulling the covers out of Cordy’s unresisting hands. He thought that having Liam would take care of that little problem.

“Um…” Cordy said her eyes still glued to Xander “Um…no offence but you’re…um…leaking.”

Xander looked down and…well what do you know…wasn’t that just great. Not.

“Shit,” Xander said “Do you guys have some…” Xander blushed even more “You guys have some pads…for you know?”

“Y-you’re having your…period?” Fred looked fascinated.

“That’s just fucked up,” Cordy said.

“Tell me about it.” Xander nodded “But um…I guess so…just need pads and some tape to keep the pad in place.”

“Is that where Liam…” Fred made a popping sound.

“Yeah,” Xander suddenly found the covers extremely interesting.

“I’ll go get what you need,” Cordy said as if her ex-boyfriend having his period was an everyday occurrence “And Xander…you still need to go shower and get dressed.”

\-----------------------------------------------------

The demon just didn’t get it. When you get hid repeatedly on the head with a lead pipe you stop fighting. Really it was a simple concept. But this demon just kept coming at them.

Spike punched his fist through the idiot’s chest and pulled a glob of runny stuff out of the demon.

“Its heart is located in its crotch,” Angel growled while he banged another demon’s head against the alley wall.

“Ain’t no way I’ll be pulling anything located in his bloody crotch,” Spike hissed as he used the pipe to pummel the demon into a gooey mess on the ground.

“Right. So that was the last of them,” Angel said and tried to get the nasty smelling stuff off his hands.

“So…” Spike smirked as they walked out of the alley into the street “Princess told me ya was gonna take the whelp out for dinner.”

Angel nodded “Yeah.”

“Nervous, mate?” Spike asked his Sire.

“What the fuck am I gonna do, Spike?” the vampire said “I haven’t been on a date in…a century.”

“Dated Buffy, didn’t ya?” Spike pulled a cigarette out of his duster.

“No. We patrolled. We went out and killed things.”

“Can be romantic,” Spike said an affectionate smile on his lips “Hunted with my Dru all the time.”

“Xander isn’t a vampire,” Angel sounded desperate.

“Bet he would like to go out patrolling again,” Spike blew out a cloud of smoke “Was good at it in Sunnyhell, he was.”

“Can’t,” Angel shook his head.

“Bloody well can!” Spike grabbed hold of Angel’s arm “The kid is bored to death in that hotel of yours.”

“I know. But what if he gets hurt?” Angel looked down at his feet “What if he gets killed?”

“Lived his entire life on the Hellmouth, Peaches.” Spike said “Knows how to handle ’imself.”

“Yeah,” Angel admitted.

“So a date,” Spike grinned.

“Oh God…What do I talk to him about? What do I…” Angel was interrupted by Spike.

“Look. Ya take him out. Dazzle him and hey presto he’s naked and…”

“Don’t! William,” Angel yelled “Damn it! Now I’m going to be fantasising about him naked all night!”

Spike just smirked.

\---------------------------------------------

“C-can I come in?” Fred asked her eyes glued to the ceiling.

“It’s okay I’m dressed,” Xander laughed. Fred looked at him and smiled.

“Wow, Xander you look great.” the young woman reached out and touched the dark blue shirt.

“Thanks,” Xander said “Feel like an idiot though. I mean I eat with Angel all the time. Nothing special about tonight,” Xander looked at his own reflection in the mirror on the back of the door “Can eat fine in my old clothes.”

Fred just giggled and said “I’ll be taking care of Liam for you. Anything I need to know?”

“Naw. I’ll feed him before we leave and he’ll probably just take a nap.” Xander looked over at Liam “He’s eight months old now…I find that hard to believe sometimes.”

“He’s cute,” Fred said and tickled Liam.

“Yep. Takes after his dad,” Xander grinned.

\--------------------------------------------

“He freaking out because of the date?” Gunn asked Spike as they watched Angel pace back and forth in the vampire’s office.

“Think his brain might melt…with all the worry,” Spike laughed. He‘d caught a whiff of Xander‘s scent when they came back from patrolling. Angel’s eyes had almost popped out of his head. This was going to be very entertaining.

“What about Xander?” Wesley asked.

“I don’t think he’s got a clue about it being a real date,” Cordy said shaking her head.

“It’s about time though, isn’t it?” Fred asked.

“Bloody wankers the both of ‘em.”

\-------------------------------------------

Cordy watched Xander feed Liam. The little boy dribbling the oatmeal down his chubby chin.

“Liam,” Cordy grinned “It’s suppose to go in your mouth. Not down the front of your Batman t-shirt.”

Liam blew a raspberry sending oatmeal flying all over.

“Don’t you dare get it on your clothes, Xander.” Cordy scolded.

“Yes Mommy,” Xander smiled as he cleaned Liam up. The little boy clapped his hands and giggled. Fred entered the room and picked Liam up. “Sorry about him not sleeping, Fred.” Xander said apologetically.

“It’s okay. Gives us time to drive Wesley nuts,” the girl said as she carried Liam out of the room.

“Now,” Cordy said. “You ready for your date with Mister Broody?”

“It’s not a date, Cordy.” Xander denied.

“Okay,” the ex-cheerleader sighed “You’re just going to a fancy restaurant in new classy clothes…If I may say so myself.”

“Well you did pick it out,” Xander said admiring the black pants and the blue shirt he was wearing.

“Exactly,” she nodded “And after dinner you’ll be going to catch a movie.”

“Yeah,” Xander agreed.

“With Angel,” Cordy finished.

“Yeah…Oh my God!” Xander gasped “I’m dating Deadboy!”

“Deep breaths, Xander…Deep breathes,” Cordy tried to help.

“Oh………my………God.”

\----------------------------------------------------

The men in the van geared up. Loading their weapons and making sure they had the crosses and stakes.

“Our surveillance has informed us that the two subjects are leaving the hotel tonight,” the man in the expensive suit said “This gives us unique access to the child.”

The men nodded in agreement as they pulled their masks over their faces.


	17. Chapter 17

The enemy was cunning. His weapons vile and loathsome. As Wesley watched the enemy approach he slowly got up and made himself ready. As long as he kept his eyes off him, Wesley would know victory.

The enemy gurgled and Wesley looked. The ex-watcher was lost.

”Awww,” Fred drawled ”Look at him smiling at you Wesley. With his two little front teeth,” Wesley just groaned and tried to save the ancient book Liam was drooling on. Damn it! Why couldn’t the boy just stop with the cute smiles. Really. Wesley had done nothing to encourage him. There Liam went again with the smile and the drool.

”God no! Boy not the prophecy of Ahnlypithia!” Wesley pulled the small book out of the boy’s grasp.

Oh no not…

”Oh, Liam. It’s okay,” Fred said and hugged the little menace close ”Uncle Wesley is just being a mean old man.”

Was it just Wesley’s imagination or did Liam just smirk at him?

\------------------------------------------------

The men sat waiting in the van.

\-------------------------------------------------

”This is wrong, Spike.” Cordy whispered.

”They ain’t here so why are ya whispering?” Spike asked as he opened the closet in Angel and Xander’s bedroom. Boy still worn some god-awful shirts. Not as bad as back in Sunnyhell but still. Orange with neon green stripes. Was the whelp colour-blind?

”We really shouldn’t be snooping,” Cordy said as she opened the first drawer in the beautiful oak chest standing next to the boarded up window. Only Liam’s baby clothes, nothing really interesting.

”Can’t tell me ya don’t wonder ’bout ’em. I mean they ain’t having sex. Would have smelled it,” Spike said as he started opening a few of the boxes at the bottom of the closet. ”Not to mention that Angelus isn’t skinning us alive as we speak.”

”Eww! You can smell if they’ve had sex?” Cordy scrunched up her face and looked in the second drawer. ”There’s a list here. Definitely Xander’s handwriting…oh some of it is Angel’s,” Cordy started reading out loud. ”Rule number one: No naughty touching outside the bedroom,” She started laughing.

Spike moved over and started reading ”Rule number sixteen: No garlic on the pizzas,” Spike looked at Cordy ”What the bleeding hell is this?”

”Don’t know. Rules I guess…Rule number twenty: No fooling around if Liam is awake,” Cordy looked over at the crib and said ”Good call.”

”You just keep reading it and I’ll keep looking,” Spike smirked.

”If you find chains and whips I don’t wanna know,” the ex-cheerleader mumbled as she studied the list.

”Oi!” Spike’s muffled voice came from the closet ”Think I found something.”

”What?” Cordy said putting the list on the bed.

”A videotape,” Spike held it up so she could see.

”Doesn’t look like much to me,” she dismissed it.

”It was hidden under three boxes of comics. If it’s hidden that well it’s bound to be interesting,” the vampire said.

”Yeah whatever,” Cordy said and pointed at the small TV and the VCR in the corner ”Put it on and let’s see what they’re hiding.”

\------------------------------------------------

A cell phone rang. The man in the suit nodded.

Seven masked men crept out of the van.

\---------------------------------------------------

Angel watched Xander fumbled with the knife and fork.

”Relax, Xander.” the vampire said and smiled.

”Easy for you to say,” Xander mumbled. Angel reached out and took the knife out of Xander’s hand.

”Look the food hasn’t even arrived yet,” the vampire pointed out. Xander just shook his head and looked away. ”What’s wrong?” Angel asked.

”I haven’t been on a date since the swim team,” the human admitted.

”Oh…” Angel didn’t know what he was suppose to say.

”It’s just…” Xander hesitated ”I didn’t date because of…” Xander’s hand hovered just above his left hip ”I didn’t really feel like explaining…stuff.”

”Okay,” Angel nodded.

”It’s just nice…not having to conceal anything. Because you already know my secret,” Xander explained.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Angel was having a really hard time concentrating. The alluring scent came off Xander in waves making the vampire’s teeth ache and skin tingle.

He tried to listen to what the boy was saying. Really he did. But he kept getting flashes of technicolor images. Xander naked. Xander on their bed. Xander’s warm skin against his own cooler skin.

Xander naked. Xander naked. Xander naked. Xander nak…

”I trust you,” Xander said. Angel closed his eyes and focused on Xander.

Sitting by the table. Dressed. Smiling. Not naked. Not yet.

”You…you trust me?” the vampire asked surprised.

”Yeah, I know…” Xander said ”It’s freaking me out too.”

\---------------------------------------------------

Spike and Cordy were sitting on the bed eyes wide open as they watched Angel and Xander on the screen. Spike was holding on to the bedspread so hard his knuckles were white.

”Bloody hell!” the vampire mumbled.

“I so didn’t need to see that,” Cordy’s eyes were glued to the screen. “Wow…flexible Xander,” she squeaked.

Spike tilted his head and studied the screen.

\-----------------------------------------------

“Oh come on, Wesley.” Fred teased “He’s adorable. Admit it.”

Wesley eyed the little boy falling asleep on top of Coringer’s Book of Demonologi.

\--------------------------------------------------

Spike and Cordy were sitting on the couch in the lobby.

“Hey guys,” Fred smiled. She was carrying Liam. The little boy was drooling all over her shirt.

“Hey,” Cordy squeaked.

“Bloody hell,” Spike muttered.

\---------------------------------------------

Wesley was drying drool off the ancient scroll when everything went to hell in a hand basket. Fred was screaming and came running into the office. Liam pressed tightly against her chest.

“Oh God, Wesley! Oh God!” the young woman gasped. Wesley was about to ask her what was going on but then the door was kicked in.

\----------------------------------------------

Spike jumped the first masked man that tried to wrench Liam out of Fred’s arms. The vampire fell to the floor screaming in agony.

“Run Fred. Go!” Cordy yelled and attempted to get Spike up again. Fred, not able to get to the door, ran for Angel’s office. Cordy watched as Fred closed the door behind her. Spike moaned and curled up.

Cordy turned and watched as more men filled the lobby. She tired to get past them and out the door but she was caught and her arms pulled behind her back until she screamed.

“Where’s the child?” one of the men asked.

“F-fuck you, w-wanker.” Spike gasped and was rewarded with a hard kick in the head.

\----------------------------------------------

“I don’t care if it’s considered a delicious kind of food,” Xander said “I’m not eating oysters…” he leant conspiratorially over the table and said “It looks like snot.”

Angel sighed “It’s considered an aphrodisiac.”

“Oh…um…” Xander’s eyes were focused on Angel’s lips “Like…um…a love potion?” he asked.

“More like…” Angel’s lips were so close that Xander felt cool air ghost against his own “…a lust potion.” Angel finished. Xander gulped.

“Look!” Xander said and swallowed the first oyster “You…” he scrunched up his face “better make this worth my suffering.”

“Oh I will,” the vampire promised.

\--------------------------------------------------

Fred was hiding behind Wesley’s back when Cordy was pushed into the office by three men.

“Hand over the child,” the tallest of them demanded.

“Piss off!” Wesley said pointing a crossbow at the man.

“Put that down!” one of the other men yelled. “Put it down or we kill the Seer.”

“Let her go!” Fred sobbed and hugged the mewling and frightened Liam.

Another man entered the room. He was clad in an expensive suit.

“You better do as they say, Wesley.” the man said.

“Thomas?” Wesley grew pale “I-I trusted you.” The man, Thomas, just shook his head.

“Really Wesley,” he said “You were always far too trusting. Now hand over the child,” Cordy started screaming when one of the masked men broke her arm.

“You bastard,” Fred cried.

“You wouldn’t want us to kill her…would you, Wes?” Thomas smirked. Wesley put down the crossbow and sighed. Fred was holding on to his arm and shaking her head.

“I’m sorry, Fred.” Wesley said “I can’t just stand by and watch them kill Cordy,” He very gently took Liam from Fred and walked over to Thomas. “Angelus will kill you for this…” Thomas just laughed and took Liam “And…” Wesley said “Xander…Xander might just turn out to be more dangerous than the Scourge of Europe.”

“Say bye bye, Liam.” Thomas said as he carried the baby out of the office. The other men slowly retreated out of the hotel leaving the three humans and the vampire behind.


	18. Chapter 18

Well. There went rule number one. Not that Xander minded. He almost felt like waving and wishing it a comfortable journey. It’s pretty hard to mind some petty rule breakage when Angel was returning the kiss Xander had started.

“Xan-Xander,” Angel muttered against the human’s lips. “Maybe we should do this at home.”

“Not moving,” Xander said. Angel wriggled a little. “Hey,” Xander looked flushed and a little annoyed.

“The door handle is drilling a hole in my back, Xander.” Angel said and pushed the younger man a little away. They both stared at the handle.

“Good thing it isn’t wood,” Xander grinned. He reached out and opened the door. Angel just shook his head and smiled as he followed Xander out of the restaurant’s men’s room.

\-------------------------------------------

“Yes sir…yes I have the child…our associates…yes I’m quite sure they’ll find some way of…only if they believe it necessary, sir…” Thomas looked down at the sleeping boy cradled in his arms “I’m hoping they can extract the information they need without eliminating the child…of course, sir…If it’s necessary they have full authorisation to…yes I’ll make sure they take tissue samples if that is the case.”

A masked man entered the van and sat down on the seat opposite Thomas.

“No…no, sir. We were successfully…no one left behind…yes…quite…He’s sitting right here…Certainly,” Thomas handed the cell phone to the masked man.

“Sir?” the man quickly pulled the mask off as he listened to the voice on the other end “Complete success…The information was sound…No casualties. Hostile 17 was there…Yes, sir. No we did as ordered and concentrated on retrieving the infant…Healthy as far as I can tell…No, sir…looks human,” the man looked at the child’s small chubby hands “Yes sir…my original assignment …Thank you, sir.”

Thomas looked at the man sitting opposite him for a few seconds after the phone was turned off.

“So you’re going back to Sunnydale?” Thomas asked.

“Yes.”

\----------------------------------------------

Xander and Angel were laughing when they entered the hotel.

They soon stopped.

\---------------------------------------------

Gunn arrived ten minutes after Wesley called him.

The street fighter drove Cordy to the ER. She protested, claiming that her arm could wait. Gunn gently poked the broken arm. The Seer screamed. End of discussion.

Spike was curled up on the couch. Shaking. Cursing. Ashamed.

Fred was hiding in her room. Saying she’d never come out again. Never ever.

That left Wesley with the hard task of explaining.

\---------------------------------------------------

Wesley couldn’t look them in the eyes. The ex-watchers shoulders slumped in total defeat. Only the sound of Xander’s hands twisting and crumbling an ancient scroll into dust could be heard in the quiet room.

“Y-you just handed him over?” Angel asked disbelievingly.

“No I…they were going to kill Cordy…I…” Wesley sat down on the couch eyes glued to the floor. Xander remained quiet. Ominous.

“You just handed him over!” Angel bellowed “You handed my son over to…to…what? WHAT?” the vampire went into game face snarling at the distraught human cowering on the couch.

“Thomas,” Wesley mumbled. Angel hauled him off the couch and slammed the man against the nearest wall.

“Angel,” Xander said. His voice clean. Emotionless. Wrong. The vampire turned and looked at his claimed. The young man looked back with empty eyes. “You’re not helping. Wesley knows this Thomas. If you kill him…he can’t tell.”

“He handed him over, Xander.” Angel reached out to touch Xander but the human stepped back. Out of reach. Angel growled and grabbed hold of Xander’s upper arm and pulled him close. “You have no right to deny my touch,” the vampire snarled.

“Oh God no.” Wesley whispered.

“You’re a pet. Nothing more,” the vampire growled “A warm body to fuck…Not that the souled bastard can even manage that!” Angelus turned his attention back to Wesley while the vampire still held on to Xander “You bartered my son’s life for a stinking human’s.”

“Angel,” Xander said making Angelus turn his attention back to the young man. The fist connected with the vampire’s jaw. Xander felt the arm holding on to him soften it’s grip.

“X-Xander?” Angel asked his hand rubbing his jaw.

“Are you losing control?” Xander asked calmly. “Because if Angelus poses a threat…remember what I promised?”

“I…You’d stake me,” Angel nodded.

“I really don’t want to stake you Angel but if Angelus…” Xander looked away.

“I’ll control it…I will,” Angel said as he left the room. Wesley slowly stood up. His body aching.

“Is he losing control?” Xander repeated and looked at Wesley.

“I…I don’t know.” was the muttered answer. Xander just nodded. He was halfway out the door when he turned back and looked at Wesley.

“You didn’t have a choice…I get that,” Xander said quietly “But that still doesn’t mean…just stay out of my way for a little while, Wesley. Okay?”

Wesley nodded.

\----------------------------------------------------

Angel followed the sound of furniture hitting walls. He stopped outside a room on the unoccupied third floor. There were no other sounds. Just things hitting walls. Angel stood there, staring at the door.

Gunn and Spike were out searching for information. Gunn among the humans. Spike among the demons. Fred and Wesley were researching. Angel wasn’t sure what good research would do but…

Cordy was on pain medication. She had demanded to be allowed to help. Cursed everyone and promptly fell asleep. Angel had carried her to Fred’s room.

Xander had been quiet. It was as if he didn’t occupy the same dimension as the others. As if he was separated from the world by more than grief.

A chair was thrown through the closed door. Angel barely managed to get out of the way. Stepping over the chair and through what remained of the door Angel moved into the dusty hotel room. Xander was standing in the corner. Eyes closed. Breathing heavily.

“Xander?” Angel softly asked.

“We’ll never see him again,” Xander prophesied, his eyes still closed ”They’ll…” Xander voice was almost impossible to hear ”They’ll take him apart just to see what makes him tick,” the human slowly sat down on the floor.

Angel cautiously stepped closer and reached out. Fingers ghosting over the tears running down Xander’s cheeks. ”I’ll find them. I’ll get Liam back. I’ll kill each and every one of them,” Angel promised as he crawled closer. Close enough to hold the young man.

”No,” Xander said, breath ghosting over Angel’s hand.

”Xander…they can’t be considered human…” Angel tried to explain.

”No…” Xander interrupted Angel ”You won’t find them. You won’t bring our boy back. You won’t kill each and every one of them.”

”Xander…” Angel tried again. Xander put his hand over Angel’s mouth.

”We will, Angel.” Xander whispered ”You and me.”

\---------------------------------------------------------

”Have y-you…” Fred started ”Have you thought a-about calling…S-Sunnydale?” she asked.

Wesley looked up from the text he was studying ”Yes,” he simply said.


	19. Chapter 19

“If we decide to call Buffy…” Gunn said looking first at Angel then at Wesley “Then we can’t be too up front with why we need help.”

“Why not?” Cordy asked. She absentmindedly scratched the cast around her arm.

“Surely we can trust Buffy,” Wesley looked over at Xander.

“I know you guys trust her,” Gunn continued “I know Wesley trusted this Thomas guy as well,” Wesley looked down at the floor “But the bastard still double-crossed English here.”

“So…What are you saying?” Fred asked her voice small and frightened.

“Buffy is a slayer,” Gunn watched Angel nod “And slayers have watchers.”

“Giles,” Xander said.

“Yeah, but see…” Gunn pointed at Wesley “You trusted Thomas because you thought you knew him, man.” Wesley nodded “And the guy was a watcher,” the rest of the gang just looked confused. “Giles is a watcher. All I’m saying is…Can we afford to trust him?”

They all sat quietly for a few minutes then Xander stood up and said “Wesley, you call them…But you just let them know we need their help. Fast. No details. Especially not to Giles.”

\-----------------------------------------

Spike dried the green blood off his hands using the dead demon’s jacket.

“Ta mate,” he said as he let the crumbled and soiled jacket drop down next to the demon’s fractured scull. The blond vampire walked out of the crypt and started looking for the vampires he knew resided here.

“Bloody angels,” Spike mumbled as he walked through the cemetery. “All over the bleeding graveyard,” he passed marble statue after marble statue. One angel held its hands up in prayer, another one was kneeling by a grave in sorrow. Spike stopped when he saw a smaller statue tucked away under a large yellow birch.

An angel with the most heartbreaking expression on its beautiful face. Bend over in agonized sorrow resting its head on a small tombstone. The stone itself was mundane white marble. Only a few words marred its surface. Spike knelt down and read

”Beloved son. Never forgotten.”

”William the Bloody!” Spike turned around and looked at the vampire who had spoken.

”Tobias,” Spike stood up and extended his hand. Tobias studied the blond vampire’s face and then smiled and shook his hand.

”Fuck, Spike.” Tobias grinned ”How long has it been? Fifty years?”

”More like seventy,” Spike nodded.

”You here to see Master Theo?” the other vampire asked and started walking. Spike followed.

”Yes.”

”Why?” Tobias stopped and turned to look at Spike ”Last thing I heard was you helping the slayer…Bad form, Spike. Really.”

”Wasn’t helping as much as surviving,” Spike growled ”I’m here to collect.”

”Collect?” Tobias sat down on a large tombstone and looked curious.

”A favour owed,” Spike said.

”Then come. Follow me,” Tobias said and disappeared into the shadows.

\------------------------------------------

“Giles? Did I wake you?” Wesley started doodling on a piece of paper on the desk in front of him. “Right…good…I’m fine, I suppose…We need your help…Buffy‘s help…” Enough information to make them come to LA but not enough to make them suspicious, Wesley thought.

“No, not an apocalypse.” Not yet. But if the boy died all bets were off. “Nothing like that…I’m well aware that you have your hands full in Sunnydale…Giles…Yes…No I’m sure we need your help…borrowing books wouldn’t…I see…But still…” Angel entered the room. Wesley looked up at the vampire and shook his head.

Angel took the phone and said “Giles?” Wesley could faintly hear the watcher’s voice “Giles!” Angel interrupted the man “Xander needs you…Good…We’ll be waiting,” Angel handed the phone to Wesley and left the office.

\-------------------------------------------

“You look good, Spike.” Theo said as he walked over to meet the blond vampire.

“Theo,” Spike said and smiled.

“Tobias tells me you need our help,” Theo pointed to a group of chairs and the three vampires sat down. Spike looked from Tobias to Theo. The two vampires, Sire and childe, had been together for almost two hundred years.

“Yes. I need your help,” Spike said “I am here, not for myself, but to plead for your help in returning something truly precious to my Sire,” Spike spoke formally his gutter snarl gone.

“Angelus?” Tobias asked with surprise “We were told that he abandoned you. Left you with that crazy woman, Darla.” Spike just nodded “And you come to us wanting us to help him?”

“Angel’s son was taken from him,” Spike said.

“A childe?” Theo asked his deep voice bouncing off the walls in the large crypt.

“No, Master Theo. A child. A son born by a demon-human hybrid,” Spike watched as the two other vampires leant forward. Interested.

“But how is this possible?” Tobias asked “Do tell!”

\--------------------------------------------------------

Cordy had bought it.

The small fluffy bunny rabbit with big brown eyes and floppy ears. Liam loved it. Slept with it in his small chubby hands. Drooled on the floppy ears and squealed whenever Xander made that funny squeaky voice. “Oh no oooohhhh no Liam is gonna get meeeeee.”

“Angel?” Xander’s soft voice made the vampire look up, the bunny still gently held in big strong hands.

“What…what if we lose him?” Angel voiced their greatest fear. Xander sat down on the bed next to Angel. The vampire’s eyes were fixed on the stuffed toy.

“Don’t…” Xander almost whispered.

“What?” Angel asked reaching out touching the young man’s shoulder.

“Don’t…don’t even think it,” Xander moved closer to Angel “It…it scares me to death.”

Angel hugged Xander close. Kissed his forehead. His eyes. His mouth. And just couldn’t stop. Xander crawled over Angel so he could straddle the vampire’s thighs. They just stared at each other for a few seconds then Angel kissed Xander’s neck.

Xander inched his hand under Angel’s shirt craving skin to skin contact. Xander’s warm breath ghosting over Angel’s exposed chest.

“Xander…Xander,” Angel whispered as he forced Xander back “Not like this…not…”

“Liam is gone,” was all Xander could say. “Liam is gone.”

“Xander…” Angel kissed the human again “Xander…I won’t claim you like this.”

“A-angelus,” Xander gasped.

“No. He’s not a threat. I wouldn’t…” Angel began.

“Promise me,” Xander whispered against the vampire’s ear “Promise,” Angel just looked away “You can’t…can you?” Xander’s hands were on the buckle of Angel’s belt “You can’t promise.”

“I wanted it to be…” Angel attempted to describe his fantasy “just for us…you and me…because we wanted it…because we couldn’t live without.”

“Rule number three,” Xander said “You claim me if it’s necessary…You promised,” Angel nodded and gently pushed Xander down on the bed.

“But I’m not doing this because of Angelus,” Angel pointed out.

Xander smiled despite the sadness in his eyes “Good.”

Xander felt as if his body was on fire. Angel pushed against him. The vampire’s face pressed against the human’s neck. “Smell so fucking good, Xander.” Angel threw their clothes on the floor.

They both saw the bunny slowly slide down the side of the bed. Both Xander and Angel reached out for the stuffed toy and ended up with their finger interlaced around it.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Xander was screaming as he pushed Angel away. The vampire jumped out of bed frantically searching for the thing endangering his claimed.

They were alone.

Completely.

The empty crib in the corner mocking them. Angel pulled a struggling Xander into an embrace. But Xander just kept crying and begging.

“Please…please…please…not Liam…not Liam.”

“Xander,” Angel soothed “It’s okay…Xander…just a nightmare. Not real. Xander I promise I’ll get him back. We’ll get him back, Xander.” Angel started rocking the distraught human back and forth. Xander had just calmed down when the door was kicked in.

Angel was in game face and standing between the door and Xander in a split second.

“Oh Goddess!” Willow gasped from behind Buffy when she saw the naked vampire threatening the slayer.

“Out!” Angel growled. “Out!”

“Angelus?” Buffy asked as her eyes swept over Angel’s naked body.

“No,” Xander said hoarsely. Buffy turned her attention to her friend. Xander naked in Angel’s bed. Angel and Xander naked in Angel’s bedroom.

Angel and Xander.

“What’s the crib for?” Willow asked surprised.


	20. Chapter 20

Xander, dressed and embarrassed, was sitting next to Willow on the bed. Angel had disappeared, dressed and brooding, to go talk to some guy called Theo. Spike had gone with him. The blond vampire sniggering all the time.

Buffy. Buffy. Oh God Buffy had looked at Angel. Looked at Xander and had walked out of the hotel. Xander worried about her. The anger and sadness in her eyes had been obvious and Xander had caused it.

Giles had listened to Willow babble about baby boys and cribs and tiny socks. The watcher had just patted the witch’s shoulder and barricaded himself in Angel’s office with Wesley. Riley and Graham had been quiet through all the commotion. The two soldiers went off patrolling with Gunn and his crew.

“So?” Willow asked.

“Yeah,” Xander answered.

“Yeah?” Willow turned and looked at her old friend.

“Yeah!” Xander admitted.

\-----------------------------------------------

Master Theo shook hands with Angel.

“Honoured, Master Angelus.” the vampire said.

“Likewise, Master Theo.” Angel nodded and sat down on the couch. Spike sat down next to him.

“I understand you need our help,” Tobias said and waved a minion over. Wine was sipped quietly for a while.

“Yes. My Consort’s child has been taken from us,” Angel said as he focused on Theo “The child is precious to us.”

“You want us to find the ones responsible?” Tobias asked.

“Watchers,” Spike snarled.

“My childe is right.” Angel looked approvingly at Spike “We believe that it’s the work of the Council…but not alone.”

“The Council is not known for it’s association with others,” Theo put his wineglass on the coffee table.

“But if they wanted something badly enough…” Tobias said.

\---------------------------------------------------

“How is the child today?” Thomas asked one of the doctors.

“Things are progressing quite nicely,” the young woman said as she wrote a few notes down on her clipboard. The child was breathing shallowly and his skin was grey. Liam had been held in a small metal crib since his arrival.

“And the tests?” Thomas asked and studied the child’s brown eyes. So much like the vampire’s.

“We have finished with the basic tests,” another doctor, an older man, answered “The child’s DNA is mostly human. We are still waiting for more results from the lab.”

“I was told you were conducting an experiment,” Thomas said.

“Ah yes. Fascinating. Truly!” the woman said “We haven’t fed him since he arrived here,” she beamed with pride “The child would have gone into shock by now or possibly have died if he'd been fully human.”

“You haven’t fed him once since he arrived?” Thomas asked in disbelieve “But…that would be…eight days,” the watcher exclaimed. The two doctors nodded.

“Also we noticed this…” the man said and took a syringe from the table. “Blood,” he explained before he positioned the syringe a few inches above the child’s blue tinged lips. A single drop of blood landed on Liam’s lips.

Thomas gasped.

“Game face,” he reverently whispered.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Theo and Tobias arriving at the hotel later that night caused quite a fuss. After convincing Buffy not to dust the two vampires Angel was forced to listen to almost thirty minutes of protests. Strangely enough Giles seemed to accept Tobias’s help with research without further comment.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Angel walked into the kitchen. Giles was the only one already there. The human looked up at Angel.

“Ah Angel,” Giles almost smiled “Well I should…” the man started getting up but Angel shook his head.

“Please stay,” Angel asked and sat down opposite the ex-watcher “It must be hard for you to deal with this,” Angel said.

“I must admit that the thought of a watcher committing such a….” Giles sighed.

They sat quietly for a while.

“Is Xander…I mean before this happened…” the ex-watcher seemed to search for the right words “Was he happy?”

“With Liam…with me…Yes,” Angel answered.

\---------------------------------------------------------

“Doesn’t it make your teeth ache?” Riley asked Graham.

“What?” he answered.

“To be surrounded by the enemy,” Riley groaned “Every fucking where I turn there’s a vampire.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Buffy kept looking at Xander as they listened to Spike.

“Got some good info on the whereabouts of those bastards,” the blond vampire said and looked up at Angel. The older vampire had been very quiet since their return from the cemetery. “Seems there’s a Bermuda Triangle around this area,” Spike tapped the map and his finger drew a circle “No demon activity…what so ever.”

“That’s unlikely,” Wesley said “Normally there would be at least some vampire nests.”

“I did a bit of recon with my guys,” Gunn said “There’s nothing there.”

“It would make sense,” Giles nodded “for demons to keep away from any area with a Watcher or Initiative presence.”

“So we concentrate on that area,” Angel said

\-------------------------------------------

“Oh! He’s so cute,” Willow smiled as she looked at the pictures. Liam sleeping with his tiny hands covering his eyes. Liam bathing. Liam eating. “Isn’t the food suppose to go into his mouth,” Willow laughed. Xander looked over at Buffy. She still denied to talk about what she had seen in Angel and Xander’s bedroom.

She was holding a picture. Studying it closely. Xander looked at it and suddenly understood. It had been taken two weeks before Liam had disappeared. It showed Angel and Xander sitting on the couch in the lobby with Liam between them. The little boy was one big drool covered smile.

“He looks happy,” Buffy whispered sounding lost.

\--------------------------------------------

Riley was about to knock on the door when he heard Graham’s voice.

“Yes…They have the area pinpointed…no nothing certain yet…Yes we should have some time before they have it narrowed down….No…no, sir…Riley doesn’t suspect a thing…” Graham laughed “Yes…wasn’t he always.”

“Graham?” Riley asked as he pushed the door open and entered the room “What the hell is going on?”


	21. Chapter 21

“Xander?” Cordy asked as she watched Xander sitting on the floor in front of Liam’s crib. She took a few more steps but stopped when she heard Xander’s laboured breathing. He was trying to control himself. Even with his son gone, his world falling apart, Xander still tried to appear brave.

“I’m never getting him back, Cordy. Never,” Xander sounded strained. Lost.

“We’ll find him. Bring him home,” Cordy said trying to convince herself. She sat down next to Xander.

“But we might not,” Xander looked her in the eyes “He might already be…” he looked away hands clenched into fists. Cordy started to rub his back. Trying to give comfort. Xander’s breath hitched and he seemed to crumble. The seer pulled him close and let Xander rest his head in her lap. Silent sobs shook his body and he grabbed hold of her shirt as if anchoring himself through her.

“Xander,” Cordy ran her fingers through his dark hair “Xander.” She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up. Angel gently brushed tears from Cordy’s cheeks and knelt down next to her. Xander didn’t notice the vampire’s presence.

\-------------------------------------------

Riley closed the door behind him never taking his eyes off Graham. Graham put his cell phone in the duffle bag on the bed.

“Graham?” Riley said disbelievingly “What the hell is going on?” Graham just smiled. Riley walked up to him and looked him in the eyes “Are you nuts?”

Graham laughed quietly, the sound oddly menacing. “No man! Not crazy,” Graham said “Nothing’s going on.”

“Didn’t sound like nothing,” Riley said trying to asses the situation. Graham stopped smiling and pushed Riley. He stumbled and ended up with his back against the wall.

“Just because you lost sight of the goal…of the cause…doesn’t mean I did,” Graham said.

“What fucking cause, Graham?” Riley croaked “The Initiative is gone.”

“No! It…we’re stronger now than ever before. We have allies…people who want the same thing as we do,” Graham pointed at Riley then at himself “Demons gone or controlled! Remember, Riley? You used to believe in that!” Graham grabbed hold of Riley’s shirt “Before you got yourself involved with the slayer and her pet freaks,” he growled.

“The watchers…I never signed up for that kind of shit, Graham.” Riley unsuccessfully tried to push Graham away “I won’t be a part of that…kidnapping infants…doing god knows what to them.”

“I’m really sorry to hear that,” Graham smirked “Really sorry.” 

Before Riley could react he felt a sudden pain in his upper arm. He looked down and saw the now empty syringe.

“Graham?” he mumbled as his vision seemed to blur.

“Shhh…Riley,” Graham gently helped Riley sit down on the floor and propped him against the wall “It’s just a strong sedative…enough to knock you out…long enough for me to get the hell out of here.”

“G-g-graham?!”

“Sshhh, Riley…shhhh.”

\---------------------------------------------------

Gunn looked up when Graham walked down the stairs. The street fighter smiled and said “Hey man. Come over here I want ya to look at this,” he pointed at the maps spread out on the table Angel and Spike had moved into the lobby.

“What?” Graham asked and walked over to the table.

“Just wanna ask if this looks all right,” Gunn said “You being military and everything,” Graham nodded and Gunn continued “Look I want to put a couple of my guys here…and here…you know back up and look out.”

“Sure. Sounds about right,” Graham said, not looking at the map but instead focusing on the front doors. He only had twenty minutes. Twenty minutes and Riley would start waking up.

“Hey. You all right?” Gunn asked concerned.

\------------------------------------------------------

Buffy was looking for Riley.

This whole thing with Xander and Angel was just plain disturbing and…yeah it hurt like hell as well. She’d never tell anyone but…she felt jealous. Buffy used to dream about what Xander had now. Angel…children…physical contact. She had spent hours and hours imagining what it would be like to live like that with Angel. Normal…simple…boring.

She had craved it. Wanted normality. Wanted children. Angel’s children. She hadn’t thought about it for some time now. Riley had been a welcome distraction. Hopefully more than just a distraction. She wasn’t really sure she loved him as much as she had loved Angel.

Maybe she just grew up. Grew up enough to know that life wasn’t perfect. That life often turned upside down and confused the hell out of her. Grew up enough to know that if you couldn’t have the one you loved then you could at least try to love the one you had.

She stopped outside Graham’s room. Maybe Riley was talking to Graham?

\------------------------------------------------------------

“Yeah,” Graham said as he watched Angel and Xander walk through the hotel’s front doors. They looked devastated. Their latest attempt to get information hadn’t been a success either. “Yeah, Gunn. I’m fine. Your plans look good.”

Gunn narrowed his eyes and said “I’ll ask Riley. He might be more interested.”

Graham turned around “No, man. Sorry I’m just a little tired. Look…” he pointed at a few more spots on the map “I’d place some people here as well. That way…that way you cover all angles,” Graham checked his watch

Ten minutes. Fuck! Only ten minutes left.

\----------------------------------------------------------

“Riley?” Buffy knocked on the door. It was standing ajar but she didn’t just want to burst in without at least knocking.

Someone moaned.

Someone in pain.

She opened the door and stood glued to the spot.

“Oh fuck!” she whispered.

\-----------------------------------------------

Graham was walking toward the front doors. He still had five minutes.

“Angel!” Buffy screamed as she ran down the stairs “Angel!” Everyone in the room turned their attention to the slayer and Graham walked faster.

“What’s wrong, Buffy?” Giles asked as he walked out of Angel’s office. The tall vampire was standing behind the watcher. Buffy frantically looked around the lobby until her eyes locked on Graham.

She pointed and said “He drugged Riley…I think we need to get Riley to the ER.”

Graham started running. He was almost there. He just had to get through the doors. Out.

His hand finally reached the door handle when the door unexpectedly opened. Graham watched as his last chance of getting out of the Hyperion alive disappeared and Spike entered the hotel.

\-----------------------------------------------

Graham woke up tied to a chair. He was alone in the bare room. The walls damp. The basement? Maybe. His jaw still hurt. Damn! Graham would never underestimate a middle-aged librarian again.

“Let me out!” he yelled and tried to free himself. The rope just dug deeper into his wrists. “Let. Me. The. Fuck. Out!” every word was followed by another attempt at getting the ropes off.

The door opened and Angel and Xander walked in. Angel walked over to the bound human and looked down at him. Xander stayed in the background leaning against the clammy wall.

“Shut up,” Angel said quietly. Graham closed his mouth with a snap “You know where Liam is,” it wasn’t a question. Of course that didn’t stop Graham denying it.

“Don’t know nothing,” the soldier said and looked away.

“Oh you know and you’ll tell me,” Angel stated calmly.

“Why the fuck would I want to do that?” Graham snarled.

“You’ll tell me or…” Angel stopped and smiled cruelly “you’ll tell him,” The vampire pointed at Xander. Graham just laughed.

“Him?” more laughter. Angel even smiled. “He can’t…He’s useless. A fucking freak.”

“So that would be a no?” Angel asked “You won’t tell me anything?”

“Fuck off!” Graham said.

Angel turned and looked at Xander. “I’ll be right outside, Xander.”

\--------------------------------------------------

It was hard. Just to stand there. Looking. The rage was pressing so hard that his hands shook slightly. And Xander didn’t want Graham to see that. Angel’s words seemed to come from far away…as if Xander was hearing it through water.

Angel left. Left Xander alone with Graham. Left Xander alone with Graham and the knife hidden in Xander’s pocket.

Xander took a step forward.

\----------------------------------------------------

Riley tried to focus on Buffy’s beautiful eyes but they kept swimming around. Denying to stay put.

Stupid eyes.

Gentle hands stroking his hair. Felt good. Something important seemed to be roaming around the edges of his thoughts. Elusive bastard. But suddenly it dawned on him.

“Gra…ham…baby…w-wrong,” was all he could mutter.

“We know, Riley.” someone said “We know and you did good. But you need to sleep.”

“O..o…okay,” Riley nodded and felt nauseous.

\-------------------------------------------------

Xander looked down at his hands. They were covered in blood. Graham’s blood. The knife, and how weird was it that Willow had given it to him, was sticking out of the soldier’s thigh. Graham was breathing hard. Making a weird bubbly noise. Maybe because of the broken nose.

“I’m not telling y-y-you shit,” the soldier wheezed. Xander pulled the knife out and Graham screamed.

“You know what?” Xander said “I don’t really care.”

He started cutting Liam’s name into Graham’s chest.


	22. Chapter 22

Xander came out of the small room. He closed the door behind him and for a split second they just stood there. Xander mesmerized by hands. Dripping with blood. Shaking. Angel stepped forward reaching out. Taking Xander’s hands in his. Steadying. Absorbing the violence committed by them.

“Is he dead?” the vampire asked. Xander looked away.

“I wanted to rip his heart out…“ the human’s voice was raw. “I wanted to rip his fucking deceitful heart out…But I couldn’t…I couldn’t.”

Angel embraced him. Held him close.

The vampire whispered in Xander’s ear “Did he talk?”

Xander nodded.

\----------------------------------------------

Giles watched as Xander walked to the map covered table found the map he wanted and pointed at one of several supposedly abandoned buildings.

“There,” Xander said hoarsely. His finger leaving a blood red smudge on the paper “That’s where they’re holding him,” he frowned when he noticed the smudge and tried to rub it away. It just seemed to grow. Xander’s attempt to get rid of the red spot grew in intensity until Angel pulled him away and Xander slumped against the vampire’s chest.

\---------------------------------------------

Buffy and Riley were taking care of Graham. Cleaning his wounds and feeding him.

“He needs to go to the hospital,” Riley said and Buffy nodded.

“Yeah. But he’ll just have to wait. If we take him to the ER now…I’m pretty sure they’re keeping track of him. They’ll know the second he gets registered there,” Buffy said as she wiped the blood off Graham’s chest.

“We’ll wait,” Riley said, voice small but determined.

\----------------------------------------------

“I want Dawn here,” Buffy said looking at Giles and Angel.

“Why? I’m certain she’ll be doing all right in Sunnydale, Buffy.” Giles said.

“But if the Initiative is involved…” Buffy looked worried “The watchers could get to her…She’s unprotected. We’re sitting here and she’s…”

“Spike’ll go,” Angel said ending the discussion.

\-----------------------------------------------

“What the hell do you mean I’m not going?” Xander’s furious voice could be heard all the way to the lobby.

“Xander, please. Try to understand…” Angel attempted.

“No,” Xander simply said “No, Angel. Don’t stop me…don’t.”

“I won’t lose you…I…” Angel stopped and looked away.

“And what if Liam’s been badly hurt?” Xander asked reaching out touching Angel’s hand.

“Then I’ll send for you,” Angel tried.

“What if you get there…” Xander swallowed “What if you get there and it’s too late…too late to do anything but hold him as he…”

“Xander,” Angel begged.

“I’m going, Angel…“ Xander held Angel close offering his support “I won’t risk it.”

\-----------------------------------------------

Thomas watched as the doctors fussed with the infant. They injected and extracted, poked and tugged.

“How long before you're finished?” the watcher asked looking at the shivering child.

“Not long now, sir.” the woman said “His oxygen levels are very low. We might be looking at heart arrhythmia,” she looked at her clipboard leafing through the pages ”He lost consciousness completely three hours ago,” she looked up at him and smiled ”The child is still in game face. It’s lasted six hours this time.”

”Hmmm,” Thomas said ”And the intubation?” he asked.

”Necessary...” another doctor said ”Respiratory failure,” he explained.

”You’ll do the exploratory surgery soon?” the watcher asked uncomfortably.

”In a few hours, sir.” the woman said ”We’ll take tissue samples for you as agreed.”

\------------------------------------------------

They were all picking weapons. Trying them out. Preparing. Wesley and Gunn helped Riley load the cars. Willow put protective spells on all of them.

”They’re more like blessings…” she tried to explain.

\---------------------------------------------------

He listened to Dawn gasp and giggle at all the right places as Willow tried to explain things.

Xander smiled sadly when the teenager exclaim

”Fucking bastard!”

Graham’s name was treated like garbage.

\---------------------------------------------------

Cramped into the van. Sharing personal space with Gunn and Spike as the van stopped.

The door slid open and Angel said

“This is it.”

\-------------------------------------------------

Later Xander couldn’t remember how he got to that room. Couldn’t remember if he had killed any of the guards to get there. He must have. There was blood on his shirt. Or maybe the blood was his?

He vividly remembered Liam.

Small.

Pale.

Unresponsive.

Cold.

Dead?


	23. Chapter 23

Vampires didn’t need to breathe.

That didn’t stop Angel from almost hyperventilating when he saw Liam.

\------------------------------------------------

The doctors were cowering in the corner. Xander was aware of Gunn and Buffy keeping them there. Angel was standing next to him. Hands clenching the sides of the plastic crib.

So many tubes sticking out of the small frail body. Thin. Xander’s hands trailed over every inch of uncovered skin without really touching. Afraid that giving comfort would make things worse. Angel was growling. The plastic in his hands creaking under the strain of vampire strength.

Liam’s face seemed to ripple. Xander gasped in shock and felt Angel’s reassuring hand around his wrist. The intubation tube seemed to be a monstrosity and it took all Xander’s restraint not to just pull it out.

“What did you do to him?” Angel turned and asked the doctors.

“N-n-nnnnothing,” the man said frantically looking toward the door.

“He’s…” Xander tried “He’s covered in needle marks and tubes. What the fuck did you do to him?”

“We…we tried to establish which traits he had inherited from the two of you,” the woman said, her eyes fixed on the crossbow Gunn had pointed at her.

“Why is he so thin?” Angel growled in full game face.

“W-w-we wanted to…vampires can go for long stretches without feeding…we wanted to know if…” the man shut up when Buffy kicked him in the stomach.

“Sorry,” the slayer said sheepishly “I just couldn’t listen to that…them starving a baby…”

“Fix him,” Xander said looking at the woman.

“I-I…he stopped breathing on his own some time ago…I’m not sure…I…I…”she stuttered.

“I’ll make it easy for you,” Angel said “You fix him…or you die…I turn you so I can torture you as long as I like,” Buffy looked at him with astonishment but kept her mouth shut.

The woman stood up and stumbled to the crib. She started an IV drip of nutrients and stopped the poison they had used to weaken the child.

“It might take some time…I…I don’t know how long,” she said her eyes glued to Liam’s unresponsive body. Xander just looked at her and said

“We have all the time in the world…you don’t.”

\---------------------------------------------------

“You won’t really need those documents and folders where you’re going, Thomas.” Wesley said calmly. Riley was standing next to him with a gun pointed at Thomas. The watcher let the folders and documents fall down on the desk and looked first at Riley then at Wesley.

“You’re too late, Wes.” Thomas said coolly “The bastard child is dead.”

Riley stepped forward “Then you really won’t need those,” he said and pointed at the papers covering the desk. Thomas laughed and shook his head.

“Riley Finn…that is your name isn’t it?” Riley didn’t react. Thomas continued “This is far greater than me. Killing me won’t change anything.”

“It would make me feel better,” Wesley simply stated. Thomas looked uncertain then shook his head.

“The child was just the beginning of the new Watchers’ Council. With the help of the Initiative we will grow in strength…There’s no stopping us now,” Thomas said and stepped away from the desk “We’ll control the demons or destroy them…We won’t be dependant on dim-witted uncontrollable teenage girls anymore.”

“The Initiative stands for everything that goes against the traditions of the council,” Wesley said.

Thomas chuckled “Please, Wesley…The council is run by a bunch of old decrepit men with their heads stuck in their musty books,” Thomas took another step forward.

“Don’t even think about it!” Riley warned.

In a flash of motion Thomas put something in his mouth and bit down on it. The watcher fell to the floor shaking uncontrollably. Wesley was by him in two long strides and cupped his face. White foamy fluid escaped Thomas’s mouth.

“What did you do, you stupid bastard?” Wesley yelled.

“Won’t…” Thomas moaned in pain “Won’t die by the hands of such filth…V-v-vamp…ires.”

Wesley tried to make him sit up but the shaking was too strong and Thomas kept sliding down to the floor. Riley came up next to Wesley and knelt down. The soldier still had his gun pointed at the dying man.

“Cyanide,” Riley said “He’s dead,” Thomas shook one last time and slumped against Wesley. Riley started gathering the documents and folders from the desk. “We might need them,” he said.

Wesley nodded and left the room.

\----------------------------------------------------

Spike entered the room. Looked at Angel’s closed expression and knew things were bad. Xander was standing alone by the crib. Hugging himself. Was Angel bloody blind. The boy needed his mate. Spike walked over and pulled Xander into a hug deliberately dismissing Angel’s growling. Xander was shaking.

“I’m gonna lose him, Spike.” the human whispered “She did everything she could…but his heart rate is…he’s…I’m…” Spike looked at Liam.

“Mrs. Chan,” Spike said “We’ll take him back with us to the hotel and go get old lady Chan.” Angel nodded and started slowly lifting the child out of the crib. Xander turned to Gunn and said

“Give me your crossbow,” the street fighter looked over at Angel. The vampire nodded.

“Thanks,” Xander said and pointed the crossbow at the man cowering on the floor. The man screamed when the first bolt hit him in the shoulder. Xander calmly reloaded the bow and shot.

Again.

Again.

Again.

Finally the man was reduced to unintelligible groans and moans. Crossbow bolts stuck in his arms and legs. Xander turned to the woman and said, as he looked over his shoulder at Angel

“I know you’re in there Angelus,” Buffy turned frightened eyes to Angel “I know that this…these animals touching what is yours must be…” A low growl was heard from Angel. Spike smirked when the woman on the floor gasped. Xander walked over to Angel and took Liam from the vampire “Go…Do with them as you please, Angelus.”

The vampire reached out and cupped Xander’s face. “For you, Consort… Claimed,” Angelus said and kissed Xander hard on the lips “No one touches what is mine,” Xander nodded.

“Ya better go with Xander,” Spike said to Gunn and Buffy. The slayer was about to protest but Xander just walked out the door leaving the slayer and the human alone with Angelus and William the Bloody.

“Slayer,” Angelus growled and Buffy pointed a stake at him. Angelus smiled “Protect what is mine,” the vampire simply demanded and turned his attention to the doctors. Gunn dragged Buffy out of the room.

Angelus looked at Spike “Well, boy…what should we do to these animals?”

Spike grinned and started laughing. “Remember Liverpool, Sire?” the childe asked.

“Aye, William. I do. We never did get the bloodstains out of our clothes, did we?”

“Remember how she screamed…the woman when we showed her…” Spike sniggered “When we showed her what her heart looked like?” Angelus laughed.

\-------------------------------------------------

Giles helped Xander out of the van when they arrived at Mrs. Chan’s shop. The old woman greeted them at the door and ushered them in. Willow looked in awe at all the magical ingredients on the shelves. Buffy stayed in the background her mind overflowing with pictures of Angelus torturing the doctors.

Xander put Liam on Mrs. Chan’s couch and watched as the old woman fought back tears.

“Oh child. What did they do to you?” she asked.

“They starved him. Poisoned him…to see…” Xander couldn’t continue. Willow held his hand showing her support the only way she could.

“Mr. Giles,” the old lady said and smiled at the man’s surprise “Could you please make a potion from these ingredients?” she handed the ex-watcher a small piece of paper.” You will find all you need in the shop…My great-grandson is in the backroom opposite this one. He will help you find what you need.”

Giles walked out of the room.

“Is there anything I can do?” Willow asked. Mrs. Chan looked at her and smiled.

“You are already helping…doing what Xander needs.”

\-------------------------------------------------------

“Don’t be so squeamish woman. It’s only your hand,” Angelus said as he broke every bone in the woman’s hand. “This is only…hmmmm…the appetizers…a little nibble before the main course.”

Spike smiled as Angelus pulled the crossbow bolt out of the man’s thigh ”Ya’ll get enough to scream about later,” he said and watched the older vampire push the bolt back in.

\-------------------------------------------

Xander felt dizzy. He was hungry and yet he felt too nauseous to actually eat anything. The colour was back in Liam’s cheeks but he would, according to Mrs. Chan, sleep for the next couple of days. Healing.

”You should eat,” Mrs. Chan’s great-grandson said and put a plate of food in front of him. Xander looked up at Davis and smiled and nodded.

When the man had left, Giles asked Xander ”Is he really Mrs. Chan’s great-grandson?”

”Sure,” Xander said as he bit into the peanut butter sandwich.

”But…he looks to be at least seventy maybe older…” Giles pointed out ”If he’s her…well then she must be…”

”Very old?” Willow asked and Buffy couldn’t help laughing.

\---------------------------------------------

Spike frowned ”Never gonna get the stains out of this shirt,” he mumbled and looked over at Angel. The tall vampire was looking at the two dead humans. Crumbled forms in a sea of blood.

”Angelus?” Spike asked but when the other vampire turned to look at his childe Spike corrected himself ”Angel…You all right?” Angel slowly nodded and walked out of the room.

Wesley and Riley were waiting for them by the van outside the building. No one spoke as they headed for the Hyperion.

\----------------------------------------------

Cordy looked down at Liam sleeping in the crib. Fred touched the baby’s cheek.

”He’s still so thin,” she whispered.

Cordy nodded ”He’ll get better. Mrs. Chan said so herself,” The seer put the floppy eared stuffed bunny down next to the child’s small hand.

”Welcome home, Liam.” she said and smiled.

\-----------------------------------------------

A month had gone by. Xander had barely slept for two whole weeks before he finally collapsed.

As Angel carried him to their bed Xander mumbled ”What if he’s gone when I wake up?…I have to stay awake, Angelus. Please.”

”Sleep, Xander. He'll be here when you awake again.” Angel whispered as he pulled the covers over Xander.

\-----------------------------------------------

Dawn was completely head over heels in love with Liam. The little boy would clap his chubby hands and giggle whenever he saw her. Dawn went on and on about how cute Liam was and she took the baby to the park with Xander as often as possible.

”Do you want any more babies?” she asked innocently one day as they sat under the biggest tree in the park. Liam was sleeping in Dawn’s arms.

”More?” Xander pondered ”I didn’t really plan that one,” he said affectionately and pointed at Liam.

”Can you?” Dawn asked.

”Plan?” Xander grinned ”Why yes! I’ve been known to make plans.”

”Dork!” Dawn laughed ”Babies! Can you have more?”

”I honestly don’t know, Dawny.”

\-----------------------------------------------------

The Scoobies went back to Sunnydale.

It was a relief. Buffy kept a stake close at all times and she never took her eyes off Angel. Riley seemed on edge all the time. He had guaranteed to keep Graham out of trouble. And he found it difficult to do when Spike kept bating the man.

Giles and Willow promised to come back for a visit.

Dawn almost had to be forced home. She wanted to stay but eventually she gave up.

”But I’ll be coming back.” she glared at Buffy.

\---------------------------------------------------

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Xander asked when he entered their bedroom.

“Your heart is pounding,” Angel said his eyes slightly golden.

“So?” Xander smirked.

“And you smell really good,” Angel got up and pushed Xander against the closed door.

“mmmmmm?” Xander teased.

Angel growled.

“You think we should maybe go…oh…oh…that’s…that feels kinda good.”

“Kinda?” Angel asked and moved his hand just so again.

“No! Not kinda! Really good!” Xander pulled Angel and his magical hand closer.

“You’re so fucking warm,” the vampire moaned.

“Could we do it in a bed this time,” Xander asked “What with us remembering it and everything.”

“We already did it in a bed a couple of times. And we’d have to move,” Angel pointed out.

“Moving is so out of the question,” Xander shook his head.

“The floor?” Angel offered.

“Looks hard.”

“Yeah,” Angel smiled.

“No. I meant the floor…But yeah...” He kissed Angel’s neck. A shiver ran through the vampire’s body

“Don’t think it’s gonna take long though.”

“If we keep talking it’s gonna be over in a few seconds, Angel.”

“Then shut up,” Angel mumbled as he pushed Xander down on the bed.

”Ow!” Xander flinched.

”Sorry!”

”What the hell is that?” Xander asked as he moved around on the bed. ”A bottle? A baby bottle?”

”I’ll just put it over here.” Angel said and put it on the bedside table.

”Okay that was a complete turn off,” Xander lamented.

”Why?” the vampire asked in despair.

”Because now…” Xander sighed ”All I can think about is whether Liam ate enough before we dropped him off at Cordy’s.”

”He’ll be fine.” Angel said as he started undressing the human.

”Sure?” Xander asked and looked over at the phone.

”Sure!”

”Oh! Okay...yeah if you want to turn me on that would be the way to do it!” Xander squirmed as Angel attacked. Magic hands and everything.

”I know.” Angel smirked.

”Hey! Mister you’re being far too smug about this,” Xander said as he pulled Angel’s shirt off and threw it on the floor. Angel unbuckled Xander’s pants.

”Shut up,” the vampire groaned.

”Okay.”

\------------------------------------------------------------

Xander was emptying the fridge when Mrs. Chan entered the hotel’s large kitchen. Liam stumble over to her and he reached his arms up and made pick-me-up signs. Old lady Chan laughed and patted the boy’s dark curls.

”No, Liam.” she said ”I’m far too old to be lifting small boys around,” Liam sat down on the floor and started playing with his floppy eared bunny and one of the mixing bowls he had pulled out of the kitchen cupboard.

”Hey! Mrs. Chan,” Xander said and sat down with his plate of food. Mrs. Chan watched Xander munch his way through most of the fridge’s contents.

”Where is Angel?” she asked with a smile.

Xander swallowed a huge mouthful of food. ”Oh I sent him out for some burgers and Twinkies.”

Things were turning out just fine. Mrs. Chan laughed as she watched Liam play on the floor. Maybe she should take up her old hobby?

Knitting.


End file.
